Remember
by Yana ano baka
Summary: last chapter posted :
1. Chapter 1

**Remember**

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'Oro

Author's note: Hi every one, I am Yana no Baka and I would love to thank Apricot-chan and Pepo-chan for helping me out with this fic. :D I hope you like it and please review! (no flames please?)

* * *

Len Tsukimori. Hino Kahoko. Ryoutaro Tsuchiara.

Chapter 1- you and me.. :D

Since when did getting ready become such a complicated task?

He's been choosing ties for about an hour until he found a red one. He sprayed his perfume on his neck, tie, shoulders and wrist.

'Handsome' he said to himself. He checked his wallet if he had enough money for the night. He again looked at the mirror and tried his best smile. 'COLD' 'Sweet' 'suave' 'charming' professional' ..these descriptions flowed his brain. Well, of course he is Len Tsukimori, the great violinist. Checking his pockets, and for the nth time, he looked at the ring….

'Hino'..he smiled and went in his car.

Meanwhile:

"Ouch!" Another eyelash curler

How could I forget today?

I put my white dress with red rubies on and my scarlet shoes.

Fixing my hair on curls was the easiest part and putting on mascara was the stressing part.

No, seriously, it is.

Smudge here, smudge there.

I put on the last jewel on, the necklace with a ring hanging on it. It was given to me by him when we had our 1st anniversary. It has been 8 years since then? Days go fast.

I pulled out my purse, oh FUDGE! It broke.

It was my favorite!

She then pulled out another red purse and pushed all my things in.

My appearance didn't change at all! I mean..'Perfect' she said

I can hear his car coming as I sprayed the last drop of my perfume.

Walking down to meet him, mom kissed my cheeks and smiled as she carries a plate of vegetables. Oh my, of course how could I forget, my sister's coming home and I am not gonna meet her. So busy, so forgetful. Sigh..

'Len Tsukimori'…. She ran to the door and looked at her reflection and smiled, opening the door slowly catching his golden blue orbs.

* * *

"Good Evening" They both said in unison.

She closed the door and sat elegantly.

"Len, happy eighth year" She smiled at him and kissed his cheeks.

Before he stepped on the gas, he looked away from her and blushed. 'Damned weak spot'

His heart bounced like a ball, it hopped and jumped and he's feeling like its running away from his chest. He's missing some beats and he's getting pale. It's been beating abnormally and it sounded like, 'Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn….' 'No, seriously, its like its mocking me' he said to himself, referring to his heart.

"Welcome, mademoiselle, monsieur" The host greeted.

"Reserved for Mr. Tsukimori" A waitress said as she led them to their seats.

She led them to a room, an empty room with a small elegant table and seats for two. There were designs and rose petals on the floor. He wasn't romantic so she thought that the waitress led them in a wrong room, which he doubted a lot.

"Len, what have you eaten and why did you set up for this kind of romantic place?" She teased.

He never said he wanted red petals on the floor so she thought that he'd ask the waitresses to sweep them up, which will be ridiculous

"Kahoko, I forgot something in the car, order some for yourself already" He said walking back.

"Miss, are you sure he said with red petals on the floor?" She asked.

"Oui, mademoiselle, he was the one who gave us the petals"

Hino smiled and blushed. After ordering, she leaned on the chair and looked around. The walls are white, the floor has soft yet elegant royal blue carpet and it has been covered with red petals, the ceiling holds a magnificent large chandelier.

Meanwhile:

"I forgot what to say" he whispered and held the box containing the ring so tight he almost broke it and went in the room again.

Once they were alone and the music was on he spoke

"Hino Kahoko"

"Yes?" She smiled sweetly.

After sipping the red wine, he went to her side and kneeled.

"I've been telling you that words are not enough to say how much I love you."

"Kahoko, I"

"Len Tsukimori, I love you" She looked at him with sparks in her ruby eyes.

"Will you marry me?"

Her purse fell, the oceans danced with the moon, the sands came to meet the fishes, and the moon left a tear for the sun.

Everything felt something too magical.

The clock stopped as his heart race and skip beats.

His orbs locked on hers, her lips trembled in surprise.

"Len, I…"

He again looked down and straightens up his body.

His eyes got shaky and he felt so ashamed.

Was he waiting for a yes? Or did he do it so fast she didn't have time to think?

He heard the door close and he stealth a glance on her.

Her eyes looked watery and finally, a tear drop fell…

Her lips were shaking and her red orbs got flashy and she finally spoke.

"I.."

* * *

:D

Sneakpeek?

Sure, why not :D

chapter 2 (sneakpeek):

He, for the second time, knelt in front of her

The wind was acting strangely as it met the news. The rain started pouring at the sea side and made fishes hide...

"what did she say?" Ryoutaro asked, looking at his drunk friend..

"Is it not obvious?"

* * *

Hope you like it and please review!


	2. Chapter 2 the answer of a drunk man

**Remember**

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'Oro

Author's note: Hi everyone, I am Yana no Baka and I would love to thank Apricot-chan and Pepo-chan for helping me out with this fic. :D I hope you like it and please review! (no flames please?)

* * *

Len Tsukimori. Hino Kahoko. Ryoutaro Tsuchiara.

Chapter 2- Yes...and a No

* * *

Another glassful of tequilla and another handful of chips were served in front of them

Ryoutaro Tsuchiara.

"You did it right?" He asked (ryoutaro)

"Did what?" The blue haired guy asked back,

"Did IT" he answered, but the blue haired guy was getting pissed and did not answer anymore. It was senseless anyway and what did he mean by 'it'?

..."Hey, I was asking you" he again opened a converstation. Len never liked conversations, well unless if its about HER and VIOLIN. He again ignored the green haired dude as if he did not hear anything. But after some seconds noticing that the green haired dude was still staring at him, he talked.

"Yes, I proposed"

.."..really?..i mean..OH mY..."

Kahoko has been a part of Ryoutaro's life. She's been there for him since before and she has became one of the most precious people in his life.

"what did she say?" Ryoutaro asked, looking at his drunk friend..

"Is it not obvious?" THe blue haired guy brushed his hands through his hair and stood up fixing his belt and tie.

"I can't stay here much longer, I smell addicts and some stupid pukes" He commented. Well, they just went in for free tequillas that Ryoutaro loved (Len neer liked those but wines and champagne haha)

"OK, well if we move there will be a condition, you tell me what she said"

"I don't have any obligation to tell so"

"You.." Ryoutaro stood up, fixing his hair and his tie.

* * *

"Soooo, are you telling me?" He walked in to the car still bugging his 'friend'.

"No"

"*GASP* she said NO! I knew it! I had a chance!" teased Ryoutaro

A plastic bottle flew from the blue guy's direction to the green haired dude.

"She said yes. Now go, I have to pick her up" Tsukimori drove fastly as soon as Ryoutaro was out of the car, and was left dumbfounded.

"Hey, you! Hey! Don't you dare eat her! Man! You're drunk!" He shouted.

Len looked at his watch, it was past 9 and his eyes are getting so heavy, yet he had to pass by Hino's house to pick her up.

* * *

fast forward

* * *

AT Len's Mansion :D

"Hey, I've been smelling a drunk person near me" Hino said cuddling her fiance.

"Hmmm.." He buried his nose on her head smelling sweet cherry blossoms. "Hey, answer me, what did you do with Ryoutaro awhile ago. It's my first time seeing you so drunk" She asked, "I mean, its my first time seeing you drunk, honestly"

"Well, two glasses of tequilla and some wine and beer"

"Glasses! each?"

"I had glasses, Ryoutaro had mugs" saying it with the emphasized word "MUG"

"Seriously? He's a heavy."

"Heavy tomato, right?"

"You're definitely drunk, you sleep now" She said patting his back.

"Will you marry me?"

"I will, but you must sleep before marrying me"

"Why?"

"Becauuse, I dont want to marry someone who's drunk and has eyebags" She laughed and burried her face on his chest...letting herself warm up and slept soundly...

* * *

"Good morning sleepy head" Hino kissed his forehead waking him up from his deep dep deep slumber.

"G'mornin" He answered back, "What d'we have for breakfast?"  
"I haaave...tantananan! pancakes and bread"

"what time is it?"

"9:00?"

"Oh, by the way, mom and father's coming back later" He said massaging his aching head. "You told me that yesterday, having headache? You drank too much, I suppose. I wonder how Ryoutaroo is feeling right now" She laughed getting a medicine and sitting beside her fiance.

meanwhiiileeee:

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT" He groaned as he took another tablet. "DAMN" He looked at the mirror seeing his green hair messed up, eyes are ALL swollen, his breath smells like beer and his clothes are messy and smells like puke. He ran to the bathroom huggin the toilet as he vomits.

"I'll NEVER drink with someone who proposed marriage, EVER AGAIN!" he cursed as he heard someone knock.


	3. Chapter 3 wedding preparations

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'Oro

Author's note: Hi everyone, I am Yana no Baka and I would love to thank Apricot-chan and Pepo-chan for helping me out with this fic.

:D I hope you like it and please review! (no flames please?)

* * *

_Len Tsukimori. Hino Kahoko. Ryoutaro Tsuchiara._

**Chapter 3: MotherFather**

She tried not to let them notice she was nervous.

"So, Len, dear, have you two-?" Mrs. Tsukimori asked looking at Len.

"Yes, I proposed" He silently whispered.

"Hmm" Mr. Tsukimori patted his child. He's the only son, only child and the couple are gifted with him. He's a good violin player and he's obedient of all they ask him. Mr. Tsukimori never thought his son would grow up like him, he got so tall, so fit and real good._ Nice_. Never in his mind wondered what or how it would feel. Now that they are near the point his own son will have his own family to handle.

"And I said yes" Hino smiled. its only for sometime the parents go back from their concerts that's why they didn't have the chance to be closer.

"Tell me more about it" Mrs. Hamai said excitedly. "You know, my baby boy, he's so kind and obedient! I am so glad I had him as my son" Len blushed after she said, 'baby boy'. Sure he WAS a mama's boy but not in front of his fiance! Hino laughed and turned red as mr. tsukimori almost choked.

After the dinner...

* * *

"Oh my, is your mother there in your house?" Hamai asked, "I would love to talk to them about the wedding" Excitedly she went in the house. "My dear, I am sorry. My wife must be very excited about it" Mr. Tsukimori laughed going in the house.

"Well, how was I?" Kahoko asked Len, who is currently looking at the pale blue sky above them.

"You were fine. As usual" was his plain response

Hino didn't reply and hugged him tight,

"Kahoko, never leave my side" He said, he never wanted anyone parting away fro him. He never wanted to be alone. He never wanted to be left. "I will do anything not to be parted away from you" Hino said burrying her head on his chest.

meanwhile:

"So, when should be the wedding?" Both mothers asked excitedly as Mr. Tsukimori sweat dropped.

"Hi mom, I am home!" Hino exclaimed said still hugging Len from his back.

"Aw, they are so cute" Mrs. Hino laughed as the couple blushed.

Kahoko pushed Len lightly going upstairs where there's another living room.

They sat on a lover's sofa as Hino cuddled Len. "Ne, Len, never forget about me whatever happens" She said again making herself comfortable on his chest as Len hugged her tight.

"Sleep, it's already late" Len said

"But when I wake up you won't be there by my side" She said

"So i shall stay with you as you sleep?" Len asked, she nodded and slept soundly. :P

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-(Parents can be really talkative)

Morning:

Kahoko woke up without Len by her side. She woke up in her room filled still with his scent. She went down to look if he really left.

"Ma, where's Len?" She asked. "He just left awhile ago. He will pick us up after lunch about the wedding. Mrs. Hamai is really excited"

"Oh, yeah she's so unlike Len. Anyway, is sister and brother coming to go with us?" Kahoko asked by the stairs.

"Yup, get ready. it's almost lunch" Her mother said smiling at her as she ran upstairs..."Kids"

* * *

"Good afternoon, Auntie" Kahoko bowed with her siblings as they went in the Tsukimori mansion. **o.o**

"Kahoko, I've decided to meet your family formally and I would love it if you and Len could talk about the place, the date and the gown and the motif." Hamai exclaimed.

Kahoko sweat dropped as Hamai smile dreamily. With this Len got her hands and excusing them as they sit at the coffee table meters apart from Hamai. "You're mother is so excited isnt she?" Hino laughed. Len brushed his aqua hair with his hands matching his oh-so-famous-annoyed-look.

"She's excited for her grandchildren. Jeez." He said blushing as hino hid her tomato face in front of him.

-wedding preparations

"Len, would it be fine if the wedding will be at the garden?" Kahoko asked as she write down the details.

_Garden wedding..come on Len say yes, say yes!_

"Alright" was his bored look. "YAY!" Kahoko walked to Hamai presenting her the gown she designed for the wedding.

* * *

"Ok! So it's planned. Good bye and have a safe trip! I am looking forward to the wedding" Hamai said as she dropped them off to their houses.

She shook her head after they went in the house, "Oh my, I am getting old" She smiled as she kissed her husband's cheeks.

"July 24, ne? Sure it's near" Mr. Tsukimori said as they went back home.

* * *

Sorry guys!

I accidentally put the wrong sneakpeek last time **PEACE! =3=V**

anyway, this chapter is kinda all about wedding stuff, I promise to make it better next time :P

0-=-0

sneakpeek:

"Shoot! the gown won't -!" Hino shouted

"Take it off. Now" Len said looking at his wife with intense eyes. :P /

-=-=-=next chapter- Wedding doves

Sorry but please update! :P


	4. Chapter 4 Wedding doves

**Remember**

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro just the plot :P

Special thanks to: Pepo-chan and Apricot-chan for always helping me.

**Chapter 4- Wedding Doves**

-=u=-=u=-=u=-=u=-=u=-=u=-

"Kahoko-chan!" Her sister banged in the room where the bride-to-be is sleeping.

"Yes?" She asked. She smiled at her older sister as she throws the pillows at her. "Are you prepared?" her older sister asked. Kahoko took an unfathomable sigh and nodded.

"By the way, the reason I am here, is to make sure you get a bath before you marry" Her sister laughed as Kahoko blushed. "Of course I will!" she exclaimed going to the comfort room of the hotel they are staying.

…_ba-dum ba-dum ba-dum ba-dum…_

Why am I so nervous? It's no like, it's not like... Jeez

I wonder how Len is doing right now. I wonder if he's awake by this time. Sigh. Honestly, I wasn't able to sleep last night. I don't know why. Maybe I was so excited, energized, to much happy, scared—scared? Of what?

Nothing will happen when we marry right?

I guess I am thinking too much.

"kahoko! What are you doing there? The gown and the one who'll fix up your hair are here already" Mrs. Hino called her daughter from the bathroom.

"Coming mom!" She shouted as she put on her bathrobe.

"Good morning" she greeted as the same time sat on the chair.

------------=u=-------------

The guests began to fill the place. Famous violinists, teachers from Seiso, classmates from high school and many more went to witness the vowing of the couple-to-be.

It was Fuyumi Shouko who was requested to be the maid of honor while for the best man, they had Ryoutaro Tsuchiura.

Music overflowed the room as it overwhelmed the guests.

The gate was closed and the people were getting thrilled as they remain at their seat waiting for the bride to walk. Len was standing at the farthest end opposite from the gate.

He was sweating a lot.

Mr. Tsukimori was there beside his son. He fixed Len's tuxedo and his hair before kahoko comes.

The door was unfastened and was opened.

Butterflies were flied as she took her firsts steps on the blue carpet.

Len seemed to not notice but then Ryoutaro tapped him. Looking..

_Kahoko?_

Her eyes were teary as her brother led her to the aisle.

Len was stunned, surprised, astonished and amazed when he saw his bride to be woman.

"_I Hino Kahoko take Len Tsukimori to be my lawful wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health to love and to cherish till death do us part. Len, we'll be together forever. I love you"_

Len blushed then continued.

"_I, Len Tsukimori take Hino Kahoko to be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do us part"_

=-=-=-=

"In five minutes, while you guys eat, the couples will go around the tables to have a picture taking." The host, Kazuki Hihara announced as the guests go for food.

=-=Rounds at the Tables=-=

"Single ladies, all of us, please form a circle. The bride of this night will thrown the bouquet. Let's see who will get the bouquet and soon marry :P" Nami said energetically.

The girls formed a crowd. Endless excitement filled the air as Fuyumi blushed when Keiichi asked her to go and join the electrifying event.

At the end, it was Shoko who got the bouquet.

To make the moment more exciting, after the bouquet catching, Len had to get the garter from Hino's thigh using his mouth; and give it to the current boyfriend of the one who caught the bouquet and put it on the girl's thigh using again his mouth.

The crowds were shouting as Len and kahoko blushed. They were never so active to these kinds of things.

"Tsukimori, show me that you're guy enough!" Tsuchiura laughed from behind as Len twitched his eyebrow and laughed.

He knelt down getting the garter with his precious mouth from Kahoko's thigh and handing it over to Shimizu-kun.

"Thank you, senpai" The vanilla colored hair guy then, knelt on the ground pulling up Fuyumi's dress and put the garment on her thighs.

The crowd was like watching a series of basketball and boxing together. They were roaring like lion escaped and sharks smelling blood.

The night ended with smile on the guests' faces and the newly wedded had to take their vacation at Hawaii.

"Err, Len-kun, could you please help me remove this thing from the gown?" Kahoko asked as she tried to escape from the tight gown.

Nothing was heard; indeed he was in the comfort room.

When Len went out of the bathroom with his pajamas on, Kahoko's figure bothered him. She was still on her wedding dress away from the bed.

"Ne, Kahoko, take it off"

kahoko's eyes widened. Has she married the wildest creature ever alive?

She silently prayed.

"But it's just—"Hino's voice seemed to be music in his ears, but the words escaped from her lips seemed like a scared liar escaping a predator.

"Take it off" continuing he said, "You won't sleep with that itchy thing on you right?" He walked getting behind her opening the zipper.

"Thank you, you're such a great help"

(-=-==--=-=-=- so the night was long and yeah..//////)

SneakPeek: Chapter 5- Sickness and offers

"How are you feeling?" Len asked

"I feel like my head is spinning and it hurts" Kahoko said clutching her husband's shirt not letting him so anywhere. "I'll stay here"

"What was the offer all about?"

"A month in Vienna, a tour where we teach young musicians, it will be probably next month.''

"Are you going?" Hino asked, "The decision is up to you. You're sick, I want to take care of you for a while and I am sure they won't let you go because you just got sick" Len explained kissing his wife's forehead…

"Go, it'll be fine with me. I'll stay here and you go" Len first hesitated and nodded, calling his father and saying he's up.

Author's note:

Hi there! :P

Sorry if I cut the night thing. LOL. I am not good writing about passion thing so yeah, please don't leave the page without posting reviews :P

Please review, that's all I ask of you :P

No flames :P

(People sorry if I always get mistakes about Hino and Kahoko :P I am a bit confused ^^;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Remember**

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro just the plot :P

Special thanks to: Pepo-chan and Apriot-chan for always helping me :P

**Chapter 5- Decisions and Reminiscing of Memories**

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro just the plot :P

Special thanks to: Pepo-chan and Apricot-chan for always helping me.

=---------=

**Decisions**

"How I miss Japan!" Hino smiled and cuddled her pillow as soon as they got home.

"I'll take a shower" Len excused as he got his robe and went to the comfort room.

After 10 minutes….

…Loud banging on the door was heard…Len blushed as he got his towel and covered himself as he opened the door. He was trying to be patient when Hino ran past him and vomited on the toilet.

"Hey, Kahoko are you—"

'Damn it, why do you have to faint when I am in the middle of my shower?' Len cursed as he ran to his car and drove to Tsuchiara's clinic.

=-=

"How is she?" Len asked as Ryoutaro laughed at his hysterical face.

Len was wearing nothing but his towel. His hysterical and annoyed could crack someone's butt from laughing. He still had some shampoo on his hair.

"She's fine" He said giving his papers to sign and papers about the tests.

"Wait, she just got a fever and some food thing?" The blue haired guy asked not believing the pediatrician in front of him.

"Yes, want more?" Ryou humored him and tapped his back, "Chill"

"Just set that water-dripping-thing in our room. I am really tired right now."

Len said getting Kahoko from the bed carrying her bridal style as Ryoutaro got the 'water-dripping-thing' Len was talking about. 'It is dextrose, you fool. You must be real tired' Ryoutaro laughed in his thoughts

When they got home, they had dinner with Ryoutaro and then rested.

Finally it was morning and Ryoutaro left for his work.

"I'll think about it. My wife just got sick and I don't know. Oh, they will go there too? I mean all from the concours? I haven't heard from Tsuchiara about that."

"_He didn't want to go"_

"Oh, I see, alright. Kahoko and I will talk about it"

Hino stirred as Len hanged up the phone.

"How are you feeling?" Len asked

"I feel like my head is spinning and it hurts" Kahoko said clutching her husband's shirt not letting him go anywhere. "I'll stay here"

"What was the offer all about?"

"A month in Vienna, a tour where we teach young musicians, it will be probably after 2 weeks.''

"Are you going?" Kahoko asked,

"I haven't thought of any answers." Len explained kissing his wife's forehead…

"Go, it'll be fine with me. I'll stay here and you go" Len shook his head.

"Come on, don't be such a baby." Hino laughed and kissed his forehead.

"Are you sure?" Len asked, _"Yup, as long as you get back to me"_ Hino said capturing his lips, locking it on hers.

_"Of course I will. You said right, whatever happens, we'll be together forever?"_

"You're so horny."

_"I know, so as long as I am do your best to maximize it because there might be the time I won't be like this" Len said._

_"Impossible, don't scare me"_

=---------=

**Reminiscing Memories**

(A Ryoutaro side :P)

_I happened to reach up on my old box when I was cleaning my house since I am to move in to my other one._

_Oh, this orange box brings back memories. Memories with.._

_My first love, hell I am so being corny here._

Ryoutaro opened the dusty box and saw her picture.

Minami Mori. His first love

They were together during their high school but then were separated when Minami accepted an offer in Vienna and had no connections after.

_Damn, I really don't cry. Damn it._

_Minami, why did you have to leave? I mean, you could have called. We tried to connect before but why did you stop emailing me or—damn. It's the end of the drama now. Jee, I am being so gay._

Ryoutaro laughed and put the box in his car and drove to his new house.

Since he opened the box, he can't get_ her_ off his brain.

Flashback:

"Dalalalala" Ryoutaro sang as Minami caught up to him. "Hey, Ryouwi," Minami greeted as she joined him with his jogging

"Oh hey" He kept his cool and laughed.

"Hey mind if we talk? Personally I mean private?" She asked as they sat on a bench.

"I have to go to Vienna. They offered me a scholarship, Ryou, I am leaving soon." She cried on his shoulders as Ryoutaro's good mood was destroyed and he stayed with her the whole day. After weeks, she left and they chatted, e-mailed and wrote letters but after a year, she barely replies to his messages.

* * *

Disclaimers! :P

Review! Please review! Review!

I know you want to. LOL

You can tell me about your insights about my story so yeah. :P

Thank you! :P

"Please if you want to throw bricks, just send it to me privately ^^;" LOL


	6. Chapter 6 To Vienna

**Remember**

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro just the plot :P

Special thanks to: Pepo-chan and Apriot-chan for always helping me :P

**Chapter 6- To Vienna**

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro

Special thanks to: Apricot-chan and Pepo-chan who helped me out with this fic. :P

* * *

"Are you sure?" Len asked for the 3rd time. Hino still, feeling unwell, hugged him and smiled. Len's departure was made faster because of some misunderstandings. Though, he's still unsure if he should cancel it.

His father arranged all yet he still can't leave Hino behind. it's been a month since they married and now they are to part. 2 long weeks

"I will be fine. To teach is to touch a life forever. Those guys need you there."

"You know Yunoki and Hihara, Keiichi and the others are going anyway. I can always cancel the flig—" Hino pressed her fingers on his lips. "I will miss you. Don't worry; it's just 2 when weeks. I'll go there when I feel better." Hino smiled and hugged him.

"By the way, Tsuchiara, are you sure? I bet Minami will join. It's time for you to—" The blue haired guy was interrupted with a smile.

"What's up with that creepy smile of yours?" Len's eyebrows twitched. Ryoutaro was creepily grinning like a drunk man. JUst like how he always do to scare people.

"Destiny is on my side. Destiny will come to let us meet –"

Another cut.

"Destiny will not move if you don't" Hino laughed.

"Come on!" Tsuchiara groaned.

"It's my flight." Len said, Hamai looked at Hino and smiled. Hamai hugged Hino and started walking to the gate. She as well is going with Len.

"Len you take care. Call me when you get there." Hino said smiling as she buried her head on his chest.

"Don't you dare look at the other girls there?"Kahoko laughed.

"Don't worry, he won't. It took him a year to court you." Ryoutaro laughed and tapped Len's shoulders, bidding him goodbye.

"Stupid tomato head take care of _my wife_." Len said punching him on his shoulders. Kahoko blushed like tomato like she always does and hugged Len.

"I will" Ryoutaro said as Len looked at Hino.

"Take care. I'll call every day to check you up." Hino laughed and kissed Len. And there he left for Vienna.

=-=

"Why did you let him go?" Ryoutaro asked as Hino went in his car.

"Well, he has to teach the kids there." She smiled as they drove back to Len's house where Kahoko is staying.

AT VIENNA

After hours of traveling, they finally got to Vienna and checked-in in the hotel.

Len got his phone and called Hino.

"Yes, hello?" She answered

"Hey"

"Len! Finally, I've been waiting for you to call" He can even see her smile when he hears her voice. "Really? How are you feeling?" He asked, "I am fine now. Thank goodness you got there safely." She smiled.

"Hn" he replied.

"Where are you now?" She asked. Oh how he missed her voice.

"In the hotel now, so did Ryoutaro check you up?" He questioned when he heard Hino cut things; probably she's in the kitchen. It's dinner time in Japan and since they lie together with out any maids, Kahoko is the one who always cook.

"Yes, he's staying here until you come back, is that fine with you?" She asked as Len replied with an 'hn'.

"I am cooking spaghetti." She says as she mixed the sauce.

"Wow, will I even taste that when I get back?" He assumed.

"Of course, just come back fast" She laughed.

"We're gonna have a meeting with the children after half an hour. I'll be resting, I'll call you later then" He said as he wait for her reply.

"Well, goodnight baby Len" She teased as Len grunted.

"Well, goodnight for you too, honey?" He chuckled.

"You're such a flirt! Don't you dare do those with the other girls there!" She scolded then laughed.

"You will be the only girl I'll fall for" Len said seriously.

"Len, if you only know how much I miss you now." Hino whispered as tears roll on her eyes as she sniffed. "Come on, rest for awhile. Call me when you wake up alright? Love you" After that Kahoko hanged up the phone.

Len laid back on his bed, closing his eyes and praying that these long distance for a long time will be short for them. It's been hours yet feels like days.

-=-=-

"So, what did Len say?" Ryoutaro asked as he got the plates.

"He said he'll be having a meeting there with the youngsters and he's resting so I said he can call me when he wakes up in the morning." She smiled as she ate dinner with Ryoutaro.

"So, you miss Minami-chan?" Kahoko asked.

"Well, you know I was spending less when we were graduating because I was to propose when we graduate college but instead, she left before we all enroll. Now, it has been 8 years since then" Ryoutaro laughed at himself then sighed. Hino looked at him with sincerity in her eyes when she smiled.

"Well, destiny is waiting" Hino said as she cleaned up her plate and went to bed.

Morning :P

It has been a long morning to everyone.

"Hey baby bunch!" Hino greeted as Len grunted.

"Kahoko, I want to go home. Now" He joked as he put on his jacket. Honestly, the kids there were so much worse than Kahoko before.

"I want you here too. I want to cuddle you"Kahoko's voice softened.

"Me too" Len said with a Len-so-not voice. She hanged his life, she did all the things she can so she can pull him out from the dark auras.

"Sigh, do your best baby bunch"

"Sure, cupcake"

"You are so not you today"

"Yes, 'cause you make me crazy with your names" Len said as he clean his violin case.

"I know, and I am the only one who can make you crazy." Hino laughed.

"So, *deep breathing* I have to go"

"Sure baby bunch. Fighting!" Hanging up, she smiled and slept again,

Days, weeks came and he's going home. Next Wednesday he's home, yet it's just Thursday.

Days feels like months and it makes them years.

"Ryouta—" Before she finished, she ran to the bathroom and vomited.

"Kahoko, are you alright?!" He asked as he supports her back.

"I feel so dizzy" She said as she sat on her bed.

After his duty, when he got home, he handed her something that made him blush. Real hard. Kahoko looked at the white plastic with 4 small boxes in it. She's been feeling that she knows what it's containing.... PT.. Pregnancy tests

"I know it's possible for you to be y'know, pregnant with Len's child. I mean, just try it" He bushed as Kahoko tried to cover her red face with her bangs,

….

Could this be possible?

Damn, is this thing real?

Ryoutaro got her 4 pregnancy tests and she used 3 of them, all are saying the same results.

All of them..

Is this real?

She tried the other one and she got the same answer.

…

Sneakpeek:

"So how was it!?" Ryoutaro panicked as soon as he saw Kahoko pale face blush.

-=-=-

"Hino" He mumbled, there was a very chappy line and he kept repeating her name.

"Len? Aren't mobiles allowed--" She was cut by his background people panicking.

"Kahoko, I am telling you I love you now while I have the chance. Kahoko, remember me. always remember my love. Kahoko, I love you. Goodbye"

"Wait, what?! WHy? I mean, what's happening there? LEN!---toot toot toot"

* * *

Please review! :

If you want to throw bricks, just send it to me privately. :)) and I'll let my sisters throw it to me LOL

('v') review!!


	7. Chapter 7 live like we're dying

**Remember**

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro just the plot :p

**Chapter 7- Live Like Dying**

Special Thanks to: Apricot-chan and Pepo-chan for helping me out with this fic. :P

"So how was it?" Ryoutaro panicked as soon as he saw Kahoko pale face blush.

His eyes were frantic, like a crazy man. Time seemed to stop like a stupid arrow caught a paper. Her eyes were looking blurry…so blurry… her visions became two..then she fainted.

"Is she really that weak to always faint?" He thought as he brought her to her bed and as he looked at the comfort room where she put the tests results.

"Two lines?" He asked as he looked at the directions.

"Oh my God"…

-=- (Live like we're dying: disclaimer)

As Len opened his mobile, he could hear the passengers panic.

_Sometimes we fall down and can't get back up_

He knew that the engine got problems since the stewardess' told them they could call anyone they love. Len got the chance so he did.

"Hino" He mumbled, there was a very choppy line and he kept repeating her name.

"Len? Aren't mobiles allowed--" She was cut by his background people panicking.

_We're hiding behind skin that's too tough__  
__How come we don't say I love you enough_  
_Till it's to late, it's not too late_

"Kahoko, I am telling you I love you now while I have the chance. Kahoko, remember me. Always remember my love. Kahoko, I love you. Goodbye"

"Wait, what?! WHy? I mean, what's happening there? LEN!---toot toot toot"

(Crashes..Bomb like crashes)

_So if your life flashed before you__  
__What would you wish you would've done_

_'I am fine, atleast I did what I could'_ Len thought as he went out of the cubicle

As he went on, he saw Yunoki and Kanayan with out their life vests; he woke them up and gave them life vests.

"If anyone of you survives, please protect and be there for Kahoko" that was the last thing he could ever ask.

But after his attitude being such a hero, as he tried to panic and put on his life vest, the part of the plane where he was standing exploded.

_Every second counts on a clock that's tickin'__  
__Gotta live like we're dying_

_'What am I going to do? Kahoko, I wish you won't forget about me'_ he thought as he looked at the passengers float with him some dead…_'Manami..mori?'_ He caught manami and hugged her. _'Atleast, at the end, I could save more lives..Kahoko? Kahoko?'_ He closed his eyes imagining the times when he was still with her.

_And if your plane fell out of the skies__  
__Who would you call with your last goodbyes_

_'Kahoko, I am glad I called you. Kahoko, I am glad you didn't come with me or else if anything happens to you, I'll die. Kahoko. How are you right now? Are you panicking? Do you know what's happening to me right now? I can feel my heart burst as it pumps like a crazy dog running after its tail. Kahoko..Remember me'_ He protected their fall with his head as they fall on something… an old woman's hut.

Hino slipped her hands and her glass broke.

"LEN!?!" She shouted as she could hear him shout and panic people panicking..

Her brain accepted so many possibilities of what could be happening, yet her heart chose not to thinks of them. _Think positive, kahoko, think positive._

She felt her heart aggressively pumped. It never did pump like this except when something bad happens or at least to happen.

"Ryoutaro! I heard when I was talking to Len, I heard crashes. Panicking people, Ryoutaro help me. Call as soon as possible the airlines. Please. Ryoutaro, I don't know what happened. But I heard bomb crashes and..RYoutaro---"

Ryoutaro got his phone and called the airlines.

Indeed, I was a plain plane crash. It crashed, more of exploded than crash, rather at the north side of the sea of Japan.

Hino was frantic, anxious, worried, nervous, troubled, stressed, bothered and all the things you call it. Time is taking her husband away.

"The rescue teams are on their way"

"Len, please be safe" She cried as Fuyumi cried with her.

Keiichi was there as well in the plane when it crashed/exploded. And the worst, they are ought to have their engagement after he comes back.

Amou Nami is going there with the rescue team. Her photography and 'scoop-hunting' had paid off. She became a world renowned journalist.

"Nami, do your best" Hino cried.

"I'll see what I can do" She said as she took off for the rescue team. She put on her bright orange vest, her bag on her back and her camera on her chest. _If only I could find Len myself_ Kahoko thought as she looked down and comforted the crying Shouko by her side.

"Kaho-senpai" Fuyumi cried as they both hugged each other. A little later, Mr. Tsukimori came. "Kahoko" he said as he hugged her tightly. "Why? Why does it have to be him?" She rused as she buried her head on his chest.

"Kahoko, let's keep praying" He said as he soothed her.

After 3 weeks:

Hino was still on her bed resting. Ryoutaro just checked up on her and said that the baby's hold is quite loose which alarmed Mr. Tsukimori. She's been all stressed waiting for any results. Yunoki Azuma was rescued together with their Kanayan who joined them in Vienna. Hihara Kazuki is still in ICU for some more serious check-ups yet; no one of them had found Keiichi and Tsukimori, Mori; who was said followed them back to Japan, Mrs. Hamai and Aoi Kaji.

Kiriya Etou is also helping the rescue team. He made some big deals with the rescue teams, he made big influence because of his name. Kiriya Etou, 'man of business'

"How is the baby?" Fuyumi asked, together with her are Yunoki and Kanayan. They said that Len was able to give both of them and rest life jackets when the engine started to raze, then while putting their jackets on, a part of the airplane where Len was, exploded and he was not seen after. Yunoki's hair was cut as well was Kanayan's, it does not reach past their shoulders anymore, after floating and swimming in the sea, looking for some food or place to stay in, never did they ever notice their hair was cut until the rescue team saw them.

"Well, seems fine now. Please tell her to calm down" Ryoutaro said while massaging his temples. it was hard for the green haired guy to keep Kahoko alm since her emotional problems are too big for her to handle and her baby was not cooperating so is fate.

"She won't, she can't and we can't do anything about it. Her husband she just married is nowhere to be found. Len Tsukimori is the guy that's hard to get off in mind" Ousaki said. He leaned on his back while they were waiting for Hino to wake up. He's been by their side since he was the first ones rescued.

Kahoko was ran to the hospital because when they were at the airlines' offices, she was found fainted in the comfort room.

"Len" Hino mumbled as she slept.

A tear dropped while she shook her head, Yunoki went outside as Fuyumi's eyes started to form tears. Ryoutaro looked at Kahoko with pity eyes. Everything was starting to move not according to plans.

Kahoko finally stirred. Fuyumi started to fix herself and smiled. Kahoko did not make herself believe that Len was still missing. She opened her eyes after she blinked 4 times.

"Kahoko-senpai, how are you?" Fuyumi asked as she wiped her tears.

"I feel better. How's my baby?" She asked as tears formed her eyes the second she said 'baby'. How she missed Len.

_Baby Len.._

_Baby Bunch…_

"The baby's fine" Ryoutaro said as she pet her head smiling.

Hino closed her eyes, "Len?" she asked.

"No, no..this is not reality, I must wake up" Kahoko tried to slap herself when Ryoutaro got her small wrist tightly. She winced in pain and started to recall.

Her time stopped as she started to recall. She was caressing her small tummy in circular motions. Sighing another tear dropped.

"Tell me, how are the results going?" She opened her eyes as she seeks for someone who can actually answer her but as long as she looked around, no eyes have met hers.

* * *

Sneak peek:

"No, you married" The ice prince said with such dangerous eyes. He just woke up from his slumber and now it was time to face the truth.

"None sense, Mori, I want to go home as soon as we can" He said as he went back to sleep.

That he forgot someone between heaven and earth whom he loved more than anyone could.


	8. Chapter 8 grief

**Remember**

**Chapter 8- Grief**

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro

Special Thanks to: Apricot-chan and Pepo-chan for helping me out with this fic. :P

* * *

Hallucinations had brought him to something much more terrible than death… He pulled Manami close to him. He protected her fall with his head. gods know how stupid it was, luckily they fell on a hut of an old lady who later on did take care of their injuries.

Len's head continued to bleed and Manami's shoulders were sprained as her other arm broke.

"Old Lady, how is my companion?" Manami asked as she relaxed her head on a pillow. Len though still breathing and pulse beating hasn't woke up nor stirred from his weeks sleep. Sure he did stir but never woke up.

"I am unsure. I handled a condition like these for a long time. I am unsure my child" The old kind lady said as she removed Len's bandage on his head and put a new one. The old lady seemed to be a herbal healer of the village. This village were miles away from Yokohama. The people were welcoming, there were more of warm and caring. How she wished they could go home but not in this kind of state.

They have been in care of the old lady for 2 weeks or more now and yet Tsukimori has not even moved a bit. They landed on Japan, a place in Japan where there are full of lands, crops yet the people chose not to have any gadgets for some reasons.

"Len Tsukimori, thank you." Manami said as she slept, she's been dreaming of explaining to Ryoutaro why she was not able to reply and why she had to wait for so long to come back. She knew he was waiting for her. For 'them'.

-----fast forward----

"Young man, you're awake." The old lady said as she applied some herbal medicines on his scratched face.

"Who are you? Where am I?" He asked as he put his hands on his head feeling the blood wet bandages. he chose not to look at the mirror and looked around to find anyone. Yet he failed.

"I am the owner of the hut you broke when you landed. Don't worry, the young lady and I are keeping you safe." She explained.

"Young lady?" He asked._ Kahoko?_ her name was the first name that popped out from his head yet he did not utter it.

"Yes, manami-chan" The old lady said as shestood up from kneeling.

"Manami Mori?" He again questionable asked. _oh, yeah. Manami Mori.._ he recalled. He recalled calling someone, his brand and his heart were shouting Kahoko yet he decided to believe that Kahoko is just not the type of girl he'll call before he dies. Not in the present he's looking at.

"Tsukimori! Thank you for saving my life. Don't worry, as long as I am here I'll do anything to get you back to your wife—" Manami ran into the hut with her stool that makes it easier for her to walk. Her arm broke, her shoulders were officially unwell and her knees are badly burned when they landed on the pot the old lady was cooking. As Tsukimori looked at his state, he saw his fingers unharmed yet his feet he can't move.

"Wait. I remember giving vests to Yunoki and Kanayan,,. Wife? I am not yet married" He said with his eyebrows twitching. he breathed, he still smelled cherry blossoms yet there's no trees. _Kahoko's..damn it, why do i keep on remembering her? of all people_

"What's the meaning of these?" He asked as he tried to walk. His knees were weak, yet he did stand up.

"Tsukimori-kun, you forgot about Kahoko-chan?"

"Kahoko-chan is just a classmate." He said as he looked at her with such glare, he got a stool by the door as he opened the door seeing people working so hard. _A classmate?_ He again thought. When he said it, it was hurting, hurting his heart for some reasons it was making it hard for him to breathe, he felt his stomach tighten up as well his heart pump faster.

"No, you married" Mori insisted as she followed him out the hut. Len was being unreasonable not waiting for her, not even listening to what she is to say. Instead, he tried breathing as he felt his knees shake. A pretty wench went to him and smiled. She offered him a help that he accepted. Manami stopped and looked at the girl.

The wench was as tall as her, has black hair, her eyes were full of things Manami can't explain. She was smiling and looks really friendly, yet she could not allow this to happen.

* * *

"Hey, you have a wife and once we get to her I'll tell you flirting with that girl over there! You psycho!" Manami wasn't really like this before but she can't help thinking of how it could hurt her sweet friend Kahoko once he fall for the wench by the neighborhood.

"None sense, Mori. I am not married and I don't flirt" He said as he went back to the hut. Len was patient this time and Manami was freaking angry. The old lady prepared his futon as he bowed. He sat down with Manami's help and she's effin mad. Her eyes were burning of glares as well as her cheeks as hot as the new boiled pot.

For him, explanations are nothing. He's freaking tired and wants some sleep. His head hurts and he doesn't know whom to believe. I_s it Mori or the present? _He thought. He can't remember about Kahoko yet he knows that they got to an accident and that's important. He wants to go back home. To feel his home. To feel and_ smell cherry blossoms, red hair...big care-free eyes and..Kahoko. Damn, I am SURE it wasn't Kahoko._

"Len, tomorrow, we are going to search for a way back home." Manami said getting her futon and tried sleeping.

She heard Len mumble in his sleep.

_Hino? Did he just say..Kahoko Hino?_ she thought as she closed her eyes.

* * *

2 months had passed and the only found was Aoi Kaji and the other students.

"Nami, just post this on the newspaper. A picture of Len, my number, my name and information, I am giving a reward of 2 million yen for the person who'll give him back, dead or alive" Ryoutaro said as she hanged up on the phone.

Hino just turned 4 months pregnant and been more desperate of finding Len

"Ryoutaro?" Hino asked. She's wearing her pink dress that reached her thighs.

"Any news about Len?" her eyes went red the instant she said his name. His name became a taboo in her vocabulary. She cries, she becomes desperate and all yet, he can't do anything about those. Soon, she knew that the rescue team will stop.

"Have you eaten dinner?" He asked. He took off his glasses and smiled. Ryoutaro is taking care of Kahoko just well yet for him something was missing. Missing, yet it's not money, not compassion...maybe inspiration? They both lost their inspiration when they knew both that their loved once are missing through the wilderness.

He's been taking care of her since Len's gone and he just can't leave her with her condition right now. He's doing multiple jobs for him to take care of her, the baby, himself and the others. Being a well known, respected pediatrician was not hard till he had kahoko's case. A baby who won't cooperate with its mother and its pediatrician. He was really having hard ties with the baby not holding tight to its mother. Every second counts.

"Not yet. You told me not to go down." She said as she recovered from her teary eyes.

"Well, they found Mrs. Hamai" Ryoutaro said with a smile on his face. With some reasons, it made Hino feel better yet her hopes got lower.

"I will bring you your dinner. Don't go down" Ryoutaro said as Hino walked back in her room when she heard Ave Maria from her phone as it rings.

Her eyes began to give up tears as she sat and inhaled Len's shirt. Its scent never left his shirt even though she kept on crying on it. it was what he wore during their last stay in hawaii.

**Flashback:**

_ "Baby bunch! You haven't took a shower yet you smell like you just had one" Kahko said smelling his armpit. She's been hyper since she got out from the sea. "Hey, stop sniffing my underarms" Len laughed as he tickled Kahoko. She was laughing real hard and her laughter filled the air._

_"Let me have this shirt and never to wash it. I want it. Souvenir" Kahoko said as she rested on his chest still inhaling the undying fresh scent of her husband._

**back to the present**

"Len, where are you?" She cried as Ryoutaro leaned his back on the wall.

"Do you have any plans receiving a call?" He asked as Hino looked who was calling.

"No, I just want to hear the piece we both played together. The first piece that connected our hearts" He smiled and went back to sleep. Her eyes had gotten much smaller from crying, whenever she opens them, it's red and fluffy. She had gone too pale and thinner.

With that, he knew that she's not eating another meal.

_Len, you are making it harder for me you know._ Ryoutaro said as he again returned to the kitchen to put her food in the refrigerator.

----------------sneakpeek: Her desperate Cries

"So what? How's my baby? Ryou stop making me feel worried. Damn it, why can't anyone answer me. Please?" Kahoko cried, her despeate tears burned her cheeks, she was worried. She fell on her bed and it hurt damned much,

"Kahoko" Ryoutaro started. She was in her 5th month and it was unsafe.

"There is a big possibility that the child you are having will lose if you don't stop getting depressed" Ryoutaro said as she sat down. Indeed they were alone. "Ryou, I can't help it. You know that-" And there she starts crying again, Ryoutaro went to her and hugged her as the door opened with such news..

* * *

R and R!


	9. Chapter 9her desperate cries

**Remember**

**Chapter 9- Her Desperate Cries  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro

Special Thanks to: Apricot-chan and Pepo-chan for helping me out with this fic. :P

* * *

Today is the day everyone is expected to cry. Especially Kahoko and Fuyumi since the Rescue operation was stopped and came to an end. They claimed to see Len's ring. His marriage ring on the ground, soaking from blood. The ring that supposedly bond them together was removed from the precious fingers of her beloved, now soaked with _his_ very blood. Or was it his blood?

Ryoutaro got the keys and opened Kahoko's door. She was on the floor, crying, bleeding. Hopeless.

_A place to crash_  
_ I got you_

Ryoutaro ran to the nearest hospitals. He can not lose this baby. Not now. She's at her 5th month of pregnancy and damn it's harder to take care of her. The doctors got her to the emergency room as he was asked to stay. It has been an hour and it's freaking him out. Finally the doctors came out with sighs of relief. "Are you the father?" The surgeon asked. He wasn't able to reply yet the doctor continued,

"Well, thank God. The patient is fine and is the baby. By the way, never make her cry for the nth time I've been telling husbands. I must then be frank but, there's a very big possibility about loosing the baby once you don't take her health seriously." The doctor smiled and looked back. "By the way, just wait for her, room 2378. 3rd floor." By that, he went out, refreshing. At any rate, she'll lose all that belongs to her. In one snap. _Damn it Len,.._

All have rested and she was alone in a white room. It was making her feel more hopeless.

_Why do you have to stop the operation now?_

_

* * *

_

"Good morning, Tsukimori-kun. My name is Ayame Kurosaki from the neighborhood." The wench said as she handed him his stool. "I heard that" Len said sternly as she clutched his yukata. "By the way, thank you for letting me borrow your late father's yukata." He said. Indeed it fits him. Since his clothes were soaked from blood and dirt, the old lady asked the people of the village if they could lend the lost guy some clothes to wear.

Mamami got out of the hut with a large shirt and shorts she wore when they landed. Today, she's getting them home. it has been 4 months since they have been stranded in the village. "Ayame-san, he has a wife so please spare me. Please take care of him while I am gone" Manami said as she walked to the bull she's going to ride on to get to the nearest town.

Ayame looked down, "Sorry if she didn't like me. I mean, i just wanted to help. Really, no other intentions" She said as she looked black hair flowed and rested on her shoulders._ She smells like cherry blossoms... Kahoko Hino_

He grunted as she had him sat on the nearest bench. "Are you remembering your wife?" Ayame asked excitedly.

"I remember..Kahoko Hino" He mumbled, "Is she your wife?" Ayame asked, she was like a kid asking about fairies yet there was something missing...She was pretending.

"Kahoko Hino. I don't know." Len said standing up as they both went in the hut. It was almost lunch.

"Do you cook?" Ayame asked, Len shook his head, "NO" "Then let me teach you. And what we cook is what we eat." Ayame said nodding her head with him as she got food from the outside.

"Can we cook Spaghetti?" Len asked, he's been craving for the 'real' food...and Spaghetti is the most he wants.

"We'll try it ok? i really do not cook those meals every other day so It might not taste good."

"alright"

After an hour putting efforts, at least we call Len's work..efforts; at the end it was on the plate. "Are you ready?" Ayame asked as Len nodded. He did his best, never cooked and never knew how. Just...now.

He first tasted, his eyes widened. Ayame then tried, she squealed in delight. "Perfect!" Ayame said as she got another piece. "You're pretty good. Now, let's wash your clothes. i mean the one you wore when you landed. So that you'll have another pair of clothes." She proposed. Len then got his hands from her hold. "No. I can't" Len said, "Why?"

"Because I play the _Kahoko? _Violin." He said. _Why do you keep on appearing in my mind? Your smile is stuck in my brain, what did you do to me?  
_

"You won't hurt your hands, just-" "I said no."

"Oh, alright. What do we do then?" Ayame retreated as Len walked away from the table. "I want to remember."He whispered

"Why do you have to remember if you can just forget?" Ayame asked with her bangs hiding her tears. Falling in love with strangers is her thing. And always being rejected is what she ends up.

"Why do all the people I want kept chasing the past? And this time, why can't you let go?''

"Because I know in my heart. I don't want to let it slip" He said with such emotion. _I don't want to let go of..who?_

_

* * *

_

"So what? How's my baby? Ryou stop making me feel worried. Damn it, why can't you answer me. Please?" Kahoko cried, her desperate tears burned her cheeks, she was worried. She fell on her bed and it hurt damned much, Kahoko, after opening her eyes got her hands on her tummy feeling the baby inside her. Luckily the bump was still there

"Kahoko" Ryoutaro started. She was in her 5th month and it was unsafe.

"You are stable" Ryoutaro said as he wiped her tears and help her sit up. Indeed they were alone. "Ryou, I can't help it. You know that-" And there she starts crying again, Ryoutaro embraced her. _There will be no one with you now he's gone but me._

"Len, is gone. Let's face it. He wouldn't like it if you lose his only child with you right?" Ryoutaro asked, Kahoko nodded as he kissed her forehead singing her lullabies.

_No need to ask_  
_ I got you_

"I guess you're right. He wouldn't like it." Kahoko muttered as she fell asleep. her pale lips were begging for some water, her white complexion full of depression and her liveliness in her soon is dying.

Ryoutaro went out, opening his cellphone and contacted Nami "So, dead or alive, i am raising the reward, 3 million yen. Nami, please continue posting it on the news paper." "Ryou, Len's not yet dead. I found people who saw him with manami" "Manami?"

* * *

"Len, I love you" Ayame muttered as she brushed his hair away from his face.

"Ayame?" He uttered, stirring. "Tell me, Do I have a chance?" She asked as she sat up, He thought deeply then stood up. "I'll let you know when I am sure" He said looking at the window, seeing Manami wave from a distance.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!!


	10. Chapter 10 Of the others' lives :D

**Remember**

**Chapter 10- **Of What Happened to the Others **  
**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I don't own songs or La Corda D'oro

Special thanks to: Apricot-chan, Pepo-chan and the reviewers and the readers XD

**To the readers**: This chapter is longer than i thought it would be :D Because I wanted to let you know what happened to the lives of Shouko Fuyumi, Kazuki Hihara, Azuma Yunoki, Keiichi Shimizu together as I tell you of what's happening to Kahoko and the search for Len and Manami. Please comment if you like it. but the next chapter won't contain such information anymore. :)

* * *

Of what happened to the others' lives...

**Shouko Fuyumi**

'Keiichi' Fuyumi thought. it has been how many months? 7 months since he's been missing. There were searchers, there were news yet there were no results. It was supposed to be their engagement night tonight as Shouko put on her silver shimmering dress that she was supposedly to wear.

"We could have been together if you didn't go." She said weeping as she sat on his bed.

_It's been the longest winter without you_

"Why wasn't I the one who left? Why did I not go? We could have been together" She cursed as she cry on his pillows. Her tears were making no stops nor pauses. it was like a river flowing. Her hair grew longer, she did not care. As if her life wouldn't continue with out him.

"A teardrop is insignificant in a pool of water, but it can touch the soul as it runs down someone's face." Someone said from behind. His voice was calm, it was Yunoki.

Shouko wiped her tears and stood up bowing. "You look pretty. Isn't it your engagement party?" Yunoki asked. He had an invitation in his hands. Fuyumi nodded, tears kept on flowing. All she could do was to wipe it.

"Stop crying, he wouldn't like to see his fiance crying." Yunopki continued. He was wearing his suit as if he's attending a party. 'Engagement Party'

_I didn't know where to turn to_

"I've been told by Ryoutaro. I am in search for Shimizu." Azuma said, opening the invitation in his hands. There were proof, pictures of their love in the invitation, "Tsuchiara told me that all i can do for now is find Shimizu as soon as I can. I guess I did not fail" He said as he got her attention. Her eyes gleamed like diamonds from afar. A smile appeared as the guy whom she loved, loves and will love walked in with bandages on his leg, smiling.

_See somehow I can't forget you_

_ After all that we've been through__  
_

So at the end, the engagement was not postponed, the thing was, it was only Yunoki who saw and witnessed it. (physically) :P

* * *

**Kazuki Hihara**

Kazuki Hihara recovering from his deep slumber of coma has been taken care by Nami since she got back from rescue operations.

"How are you feeling?" Nami asked as Kazuki smiled. His deep slumber lasted for 4 months luckily for him he woke up. He was very blessed. All he can't do was stand up since his feet were paralyzed. (for some reasons :P)

"How are you?" Nami asked as Kazuki smiled. "I am fine" His voice was hoarse and it was hard to speak.

"Does any part of your body hurt?" She again ashed as Hihara shook his head. "Hard to speak?" He nodded. 'You're not like this. How hard is it to speak?" Nami asked getting irritated.

"Very" He again spoke with a hoarse voice.

"What can cure it?' She asked as she opened the container containing hot porridge as his eyes lightened up in joy.

"No one will feed you if you're not speaking-"

"Brother, how are you?" Haruki rushed to his brother's side as Kazuki laughed. "You're gay man" Kazuki said as Haruki hugged his brother.

_'So you speak with your brother now?'_ Nami thought getting really irritated.

"You sound like a dead frog" He commented as he sat on the nearest chair he got.

"How can a frog-" Nami cutting the conversation, she filled the glass with water and got a spoon putting it in Kazuki's mouth.

"Well, brother, I guess you found a woman who will take care of you?" Laughed Haruki as Kazuki blushed.  
"Oh please, I don't want to listen to a frog for my whole life." She laughed as kazuki got the spoon out of his mouth, "Oh come on, I am not a frog" He commented as he pouted. "Yup, you are" Amou said laughing as she got her bag and left the room.

"Pretty" Haruki teased as Kazuki blushed and looked at his brother. "Come on, I am not hesitating to get her" he again teased running at the farthest end knowing Kazuki can't stand.

"We'll see" Haruki said getting the porridge eating it for himself not leaving anything from the starving Kazuki,

* * *

**Manami and Len**

Manami got to the village she was looking for. It was near the train station connected to Kyoto which is a little bit nearer to Yokohama.

Manami was looking for some phone to contact someone from Yokohama when she found a store for pay phones, "Excuse me miss, can I check-"

"Are you the missing woman from Yokohama?" An old man asked from behind, Manami then hesitated to answer yet she nodded, "A man named Len is also missing. There were searchers here. I remember they said with your pretty hair" Manami didn't want to prolong their conversation but the old man gave her a news paper. A page where there were pictures of her, Len, Shimizu and other students who went missing after the explosion/crash of the plane. Manami's hopes went up specially when she saw that the one who is searching was Ryoutaro.

"Old man, please call him. Ryou, please call him. Tell him where we are" She pleaded as the old man's aura delighted and he smiled, nodding she cried, tears flowing down to her cheeks.

* * *

**Kahoko Hino and Ryoutaro Tsuchiara**

"Daisuke? Uh, Aoi?" Kahoko as Ryoutaro shook his head. Today, the doctor told her what the gender of her baby is and now they are having a hard time choosing names.

"You want me to name it after you?" She asked as Ryoutaro hesitated to answer but shook his head. Indeed, he had soar throat like Kazuki. Kahoko smiled as her aura changed. Simple, she was very happy that her colleagues are safe and sound only Manami and Len were left missing and 2 more students who were declared dead.

"So better yet, I'll name him Len" She said massaging her aching back as they walk to the corridors of the mall.

"I am craving for crepes" She declared as Ryoutaro sweat dropped.

Kahoko's eyes widened as if she saw a ghost. Her mouth kind of opened as she groaned.

"What the, are you laboring?" Ryoutaro panicked. As the rain started to pour.

* * *

**Sneak Peek:**

"Are you whom they call my wife when you are obviously pregnant while i was gone?" Len asked as he glared at Kahoko as she stood up.

"Stop your none sense Len. The baby I am carrying is yours. Why don't you remember me?" Kahoko cried as Ayame opened the couple's room with her luggage.

"Who is she?" Kahoko calmly asked not wanting to give negative first impressions.

"She took care of me when we were lost at Nagasaki so she's staying here."

...........................................

please tell me if you like it or anything. Please review I know it's kind of rush but I guess it's really the best i can do for now. Please expect more from the next chapter and by the way, Kazuki's pair in this story is Nami :D thank you. Please support and review. i would really appreciate it if you just send me (privately) your bad comments than posting it on reviews' page. Sometimes, in my other stories I don't get to be inspired but feel very sorry when i see it on the reviews' page. XD btw, it is still your choice anyway :)) LOL

Love you readers and I hope to receive more reviews! :D

I hope you enjoyed it! :D


	11. Chapter 11 Did you forget?

**Remember**

**Chapter 11- Did You Forget?**

**Special Thanks To: **the reviewers, Apricot-chan, Pepo-chan and the readers.

**Authoress' note**: Hi People! Sorry for the LATE update D: We had some problem in the house so I was not allowed to use the computer for so long D; Anyway, here is your Chapter 11, hope you enjoy. Please do review!

* * *

"No, Ryou, I am not yet laboring. I am fine. Thanks." She said as she had a tight grip on his jacket.

"You want to go home?" He asked as he held her back for support, the people were there watching them asking if they can help. Ryoutaro made her rest somewhere at a coffee shop near from the department store where they had gone awhile ago.

She sighed, "Ryou, tell me the truth, did you really stop looking out for Len and Manami?" She asked as she had her coffee, he looked at her. Her eyes were pretty, her golden orbs were full of emotions, her skin was pale and her hair longer than she used to have. Those features he used to love.

"I didn't stop." He said getting his phone looking at her, making her want to ask for more questions.

"Anything?" She asked, her bangs trying its best to cover all the emotions hiding in her eyes. Her heart beats faster wanting to know more of hat happened. even if it's bad, she needs to know. Because what they are talking is about her husband, her long lost husband.

"Kahoko, Amou and the people, and I..we searched and an old man said they saw them both Len and Manami. Alive. and the reason I don't want to tell you is that you have to know that Len lost the memories of him being with you in an accident when he saved Manami from falling and crushing her head on the ground."

Kahoko smiled. She was happy, happier than she thought she'd be. Hey eyes were teary and she was smiling. Some complications can get cured but the most important thing is that..he's alive

"When are they coming back?" Her voice was sweet, her eyes hid so much emotions and it wants to burst out to tears.

"Soon" He said, smiling.

* * *

The "SOON" came rushing and she was really happy. As Len entered the room she gave him a big hug and a kiss on his cheeks, welcoming him back home. He just didn't mind. Thoughts of her with a bulging stomach made him think of millions of possibilities it's not his.

"I waited for you. For how many months?" She laughed as she wiped her tears. Manami hugged her as soon as she got in and saw Ryoutaro standing behind Kahoko making her cry.

"Ryou..thank you." She whispered as Ryou grabbed her and hugged her tightly she could barely breathe.

After their dinner, Kahoko had to rest and Len came in her room.

"I came because I want to talk to you." He said closing the door.

"Yes, ask me and I'll answer."

"Are you whom they call my wife when you are obviously pregnant while i was gone?" Len asked as he glared at Kahoko as she stood up.

"Stop your none sense Len. The baby I am carrying is yours. Why don't you remember me?" Kahoko cried as Ayame opened the couple's room with her luggage.

"Who is she?" Kahoko calmly asked not wanting to give negative first impressions. Wiping her tears...

"She took care of me when we were lost at Nagasaki so she's staying here." He plainly said as Kahoko's burden feels like it got heavier.

Her hair was long, as long as hers when she was in high school, she was as tall as Kahoko and her eyes are the same color as Azuma's.

"I am Ayame Kurosaki. Please call me Ayame. I am sorry I am late, I had to go and buy you some presents." She smiled handing her a bunch of chocolates and cookies. Kahoko smiled and tried her best to say thank you. In some ways, Kahoko felt a bit comfortable.

"You can sleep in the next room beside the comfort room." Kahoko offered as Ayame bowed.

"I am sorry to bother you, but don't worry I will not stay for too long. I just would like to help Tsukimori-kun remember as well." She said getting her luggage with the help of Len and put it to her room as Kahoko plopped on to her bed feeling helpless.

_'She's pretty, she's sweet and kind. How can I get Len's attention to remember me when he's always with her?'_

Len lied on the bed as Kahoko dries her long hair.

She remembered the times she play with his eyelashes as she tried to sleep. When she would suddenly ticked his ears and those times she cuddle him.

_'I guess I can do such anymore.'_

**_flashback:_**

**They sat on a lover's sofa as Hino cuddled Len. "Ne, Len, never forget about me whatever happens" She said again making herself comfortable on his chest as Len hugged her tight.**

**"Sleep, it's already late" Len said**

**"But when I wake up you won't be there by my side" She said**

**"So i shall stay with you as you sleep?" Len asked, she nodded and slept soundly**

**Back to reality.**

Feeling so good-for-nothing-display-in-the-house was the hardest part of her being forgotten.

As She woke up to get some food for breakfast she already saw Ayame taking her place in the kitchen, cooking 'spaghetti'.

Ryoutaro and Manami entered the scene, holding hands, and looked at Kahoko.

Kahoko's it's-fine-with-me-no-big-deal smile wasnt able to work and Len was the last person to see it.

Ayame smiled at them greeting them all good morning. Ryoutaro got more furious-like-feeling once she saw that what she cooked was spaghetti.

Seeing Len eat ayame's spaghetti made him want to spoil the morning.

"Len, I thought you only eat Kahoko's Spaghetti?" He laughed as Kahoko stayed silent.

"Why, Ryou. Can't I try another?" He glared at him and he continued to eat. Kahoko stopped eating with the fact she never ate any other spaghetti that she did not make.

"I am done. Uhmm, I better go take shower." Kahoko smiled putting her plate on the sink.

"Oh right, all of you wants to go check up on Kahoko's baby check-up?" Ryoutaro asked excitedly as Ayame and Manami nodded their heads as they wait for Len's decision. "Fine" He mumbled as they all had their shower taken.

* * *

Sneak Peek:

"Nurse! What did you do to my son's foot?" Len anger leaped higher as he saw the nurse. She tried to explain and reason out that it's an honest mistake from the pulling out the the baby. Indeed, for some reasons the baby hasn't reached the point that it needs to get delivered. Len's child was in the incubator and will be for some more days.

"What have you done to my first son?" He coldly asked the doctors panicked trying to look at the baby's worsening burnt skin.

"It was an honest mistake."

"Don't tell me you want to see your heads roll" Len said as Mr. Tsukimori (len's father) tried to stop him.

* * *

Authoress' note:

It's 8:30 in the morning and I am updating. :) Sorry for the late update, yesterday was my violin recital [i played theme from the "witches' dance'' of Niccolo Paganini) with Pepo-chan and Apricot-chan (who played the piano). So yeah, I was busy practicing that I had no time to use the computer much. (_ _)

Anyway, please review! :)

My story will probably finish at Chapter 20 or 19? anyway., about that, I hope you can still support me for some reasons I want you to know that I am doing my best to entertain you with my plots. :)

[I might not be able to update again this week because I think I am needing check-up on my back. It has been hurting since March. TT3TT]

Love you all! Please do review! :)

love,

Yana no Baka '-'


	12. Chapter 12 A parent's reaction

**Remember**

Chapter 12- A parent's Reaction

Disclaimer: I don't own any but the plot

Special Thanks To: Apricot-chan and Pepo-chan and the readers/ reviewers :) You guys keep my spirit up :D

* * *

_SCREAM_

"Hey, is that ..Kahoko!" Ryoutaro and Len rushed to the bathroom as soon as they realized that the scream they heard was Kahoko's.

As Kazuki, Azuma, Nami, Manami, Ryoutaro, Keiichi, Shoko, Len, Haruki, Aoi, Kiriya waited outside the emergency room, the parents of Kahoko and Len went to the chapel for prayers. Kahoko slipped in their bathroom trying to open the heater at the higher portion of the wall.

There were no other choice but get the baby and put in the incubator for days. Len was having a feeling...mixed feelings, nervous, of what? scared of what? happy about what? hurt..because of? Incomplete...why?

Len stood up and looked at the glass, he was biting his lips trying to calm down. He could hear her cry and scream in pain. A nurse went out and gave him the blue hospital gown so he could come in. As he opened the door, he could see his 'wife' crying, breathing so deeply, screaming, sweating...

He rushed to her side not knowing why he did. She held his hand and looked at him with such teary eyes.

"You can do it." he said as she sobbed again. Screaming...finally the doctor said that the baby's fine and had gone out.

Kahoko breathed deeply and closed her eyes.

Len didn't follow the doctors who have the child and stayed with her till she was ok. After some more minutes, he went out with his father to check up on his child... The baby looked like him, very much of him. Blue hair, white skin...No doubt that that handsomeness the child got was his.

Looking down to the baby's foot, he saw a mark. It was red, more of bloody red, he rushed to a nurse inside and told her. he panicked and his father was behind him, worried.

"Who is taking care of Mr. tsukimori's child?" The head nurse asked as the nurse behind her appeared and bowed.

"What did you do to my son's foot?" Len anger leaped higher as he saw the nurse's denial face. She tried to explain and reason out that it's an honest mistake. Indeed, for some reasons the baby hasn't reached the point that it needs to get delivered.

"What have you done to my first son?" He coldly asked the doctors panicked trying to look at the baby's worsening wound.

"It was an honest mistake."

"Don't tell me you want to see your heads roll" Len said as Mr. Tsukimori (len's father) tried to stop Len from getting near anyone.

"Mr. Tsukimori, we reassure you that the child won't have any problems in walking, it's condition right now is just that there's a wound on his foot from some medicines that was moved, the medicine was too sensitive for the babies-"

"Exactly, do you need parents to always act on you like these? can't you be more careful? What if it's not only a would what if some babies were affected by it, until they grow up? would you like your children to have such wounds or problems?" He glared at the nurse and walked out.

He opened the door to kahoko's room where everybody was seating.

"How was the baby?" Ryoutaro asked as Len looked at Kahoko, "Wound. Big wound" he said as he sat next to his mother.

Kahoko stirred.

"Is my baby normal?" She asked as Kazuki reassured her with his smile. She smiled back. "Can I see him?"She asked as Len's eyes searched for anything to look at but not in her eyes..

"Maybe later" Len said as he left the room.

"What happened?" She asked getting more nervous, she saw in tv that they let them see their children but now why can't she?

"Mama?" She looked at her mother, Mrs. Hino as she smiled, "Nothing is wrong...Everything is normal it must be that he doesn't want you to get you know, tired since you just gave birth" She patted her daughter's shoulder as kahoko nodded, trying to calm down herself.

After a day not even seeing Len's shadow after he left, Kahoko wanted to see her child more than ever.

Regaining her strength back, she went to see her son. At first, she didn't notice his wound but his pretty face. A nurse went to accompany her and Manami inside.

"What happened to his foot?" Kahoko asked as she started to panick.

"Your husband talked to our nurse and thoroughly discussed about it" The younger nurse reassured.

Kahoko just looked at her son and her eyes went teary..

"My poor baby. Don't worry, mommy's here" She said as she touched the glass of the incubator. How she wished Len was the one comforting her.

* * *

**Sneak Peek:**

"No, he's coming. I'll wait for him"

"It's very late, come on" Ryoutaro said as he tried to calm her down...Sitting on her bed, "He can't forget today. He told me, he'd come.."

"Alright, it's fine just rest. You've been waiting for him for hours already."

"...Ryou, if ever, will I ever get his attention? What if he starts to think-"

"Kahoko" He stopped her

"Just kidding, I just want to make myself happy..Because I am very sad, very sad." Kahoko's tears dropped and Ryoutaro hugged her tight just when the door opened.

"So you were waiting for me...with ryoutaro?" Len asked with red tulips on his left hand..

* * *

Athoress' note:

Hi readers/ reviewers! :]

Hope you like it. I feel like posting chapters becauuuuse..I feel so free since I am alone in my house x]

Please review! Love you all!

Love You all 3

Classes will start next Tuesday ;[ so that means i wont be able to update much that's why I do my best to update so much during summer. ;[

I miss your reviews :))


	13. Chapter 13 Birthdays

**Birthdays..**

_they are nothing with out you_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just the plot ;]

Special thanks to: Apricot and Pepo-chan also to the readers and the reviewers :D

(Pepo and Apricot, if ever you will read this today..i have a note at the bottom of the story :])

* * *

After a week, the baby's condition got better and they are were then discharged It was Manami and Ryoutaro who stayed with them at Tsukimori's residence to help Kahoko adjust. For some times, they leave the couple alone yet nothing good happens, it would just turn out that Len would leave the house and go to his work, since his father would need some rest and quality time with his long lost wife...which Len would also need.

"Pretty boy" Ayame commented as Kahoko smiled at her as she cradles her son.

"So what do we name him?" Manami asked as Ayame's attention was turned. She was happy that she would witness the naming of the new born baby of the guy she had taken care of. (and to mention the guy she had started to love before)

"Kichirou?" Kahoko suggested as Len shrugged his shoulders going upstairs. Indeed, his emotionless, emotional-vampire traits are coming back. And it makes the feelings harder to move on.

"I'll be asking him, for awhile" She said as she walked with her baby on her arms. Kichiro could be seen as Len the baby version. Everything on his face was from Len's features, which made Kahoko jealous for a while. Walking to the stairs, she saw Len look at them as he go straight to their bedroom. Kahoko just followed him and smiled, like nothing happened.

"Len, would you like to suggest any name for him?" She asked as Len as he sat on the couch. "You're the mother. You choose his name." He said as Kahoko sat on the couch.

_'When you say I am the mother, you make me feel...i am alone Len.'_ Kahoko thought...keeping all the sufferings for herself.

"Kichirou fits him." Lenc ommented as Kahoko smiled, "Kichirou is nice. So baby, you will be named... Kichirou" Kahoko then walked back to the living room where the others are. _'I feel so...alone'_

When Kahoko left, Len leaned on the wall._ 'Why do i feel happy? Why do i feel satisfied? why do i feel...emotionless?'_ was what he thought and for awhile rested but nevertheless, it's Len, he removed the feeling from his mind and had his old shower.

_'what a feeling'_ Kahoko thought as she laughed inside.

After putting Kichirou to sleep, she walked to the kitchen to fetch some milk. As she sipped my milk, she walked to the wall to look at the calendar.

_choke_

* * *

"So you'd come right?" Kahoko asked as she smiled at Len with Kichirou on her arms. "Yes, just wait for me. I think I'll be late." He said closing the door.

Ryoutaro had to check up on his clinic for awhile since he was gone for almost half of the year, taking care of Kahoko all the way until she delivers the baby.

"Will you be here for tonight, Manami-chan?" Kahoko asked as she mixes the soup she was preparing.

"Nopie, I'll be visiting my parents for awhile. They are in Tokyo so maybe I'll stay out for a week?" Manami said as she packed her things up. "Oh, alright" Kahoko said, _'I guess there's no helping it. I'll be alone for awhile...'_ she thought

"But, I haven't forgotten. Happy Birthday, Kahoko-chan!" Manami said as she went to hug her tight.

_'So, someone remembered_' Kahoko thought as she laughed in her mind. Neer would she think that it would be manami to greet her even though they have been away for along time.

-0-0-0-

Ryoutaro arrived at 6:00 in the evening and Kahoko was just getting ready for the dinner. Ryoutaro have a gift on his hands and a smile plastered on his face. Kahoko didn't mind him and just smiled at him.

"Happy Birthday, Kahoko" He greeted as Kahoko smiled at him and got the gift that Ryoutaro was holding up on her. Opening it, a pretty gold violin carved pendant was what she saw."The violin, I haven't played it for a long time. Since Len has been away." Kahoko said with her shaky voice on the way. "How I miss my violin" She said as she caressed the carved details.

"Thank you, Ryoutaro!" She said as she hugged him. "Waiting for Len?" He asked as she nodded. She had prepared spaghetti, roasted chicken and fillets and she had finished arranging the setting of the table.

"We're gonna have a fiesta baby!" He 'roared' as he got little Kichirou in his arms from the crib and the little baby laughed.

"I wonder if Len's happy being a father. I mean, he had never thought of even carrying Kichirou." Kahoko said as she sat on the couch with Ryoutaro who is having Kichirou in his arms.

"Of course he is. A part of a man's dream is to have a baby or a child." Ryoutaro said as Kichirou laughed. His eyes full of happiness.

"See? Even Kichirou agrees." He continued as Kahoko laughed. "Ryou, you make me laugh so much" She stated as Ryoutaro stood up and bowed. "Why, thank you" he said and then sat down again. Kihirou then yawned.

"Well, well, well. Baby Kichirou needs to rest now, I guess?" Ryoutaro commented as Kahoko got the little sleepy baby to her arms and got him to their room.

* * *

"Sir, are you sure you're not running late for something?" The secretary of Len (In his father's business) asked him. "No, why? Haven't i answered your question awhile ago?" Len asked as he looked at the silver haired guy in front of him with his i-am-busy-don't-annoy-me look.

"Isn't it Kahoko-chan's birthday today?"

"What time is it?" Len asked as he continued his paper works like he never heard a thing. After some vacations and day-offs of his father, he chose to leave the house to replace him for awhile then be under the same roof with the person he does not know anymore...or who does not kow him anymore

"almost 11:30" He said as he heard Len cursed and got his blazer as his secretary got something from his back...3 dozens of red tulips.

"Thanks. I needed that" Len said as he ran to the elevator with the tulips.

* * *

"Hey, Kahoko. Are you sure he's coming? It's 12:00 already." Ryoutaro asked as he opened the door to Kahoko and Len's room. He was on his pajamas and all he could see was the tired and flushed Kahoko.

"No, he's coming. I'll wait for him" Her eyes were beginning to water for the nth time.

"It's very late, come on, you could sleep. I'll wake you up when he comes-" Ryoutaro said as he tried to calm her down...Sitting on her bed, "He can't forget today. He told me, he'd come.." with that kahoko wiped her tears like a child.

"Alright, it's fine just rest. You've been waiting for him for hours already." as Ryoutaro walks towards her the more she cried.

"I don't want this anymore." She said as Ryoutaro was taken back.

"...Ryou, if ever, will I ever get his attention? What if he starts to think-"

"Kahoko" He stopped her as he held her shoulders. The moon light was passing through the windows of the room and the stars are with her that night. Heaven knows she waited. Heaven knows what she went through..Heaven knows she suffered.

"Just kidding, I just want to make myself happy..Because I am very sad, very sad." Kahoko's tears dropped and Ryoutaro hugged her tight. Kahoko cried louder than before. She was hurt badly, she didn't know what to do. She's going crazy for waiting. How long would it be?

just when the door opened.

"So you were waiting for me...with ryoutaro?" Len asked with red tulips on his left hand..

"Len, you came" Kahoko just then wiped her tears and let go of Ryoutaro. Her smile was plastered back on her face.

"Len, waiting. Dinner's ready" Ryoutaro said as he left the room. Len looked at Kahoko and scratched his head.

"Sorry. I am late" He stated as Kahoko just smiled and went to hug him.

"Don't make me worry. You always do that, you make me...cry so much" Kahoko whispered as she cried loudly. Just like a child, just then, Len felt the 'thug' in his heart.

"S..sorry" he apologized as Kahoko looked at him and failed to smile.

* * *

** Sneak Peek:**

"I was afraid of losing you" (len)

"And I am still waiting for you." (kaho)

"And i remember you"(len)

"Yet you still don't feel the same feelings I am feeling"(kaho)

"That's why it's better to end thing up"(len)

...

Sorry for the LATE update D8 school started and i am very excited to learn :) when I have time on Wednesday.(nxt Wednesday) I'll do my best to update already. Thanks :)

Please do review! ;] you make me want to always update ;D

**Authoress' note for Peopo-chan and Apricot-chan:**

**I wasn't able to visit you guys D8 i woke up late..i had a lazy bum today. :( i will visit you net time and i promise to get rid of of my lazy bum ;] And because of not visiting you. I uploaded the 'pinky promise' :] hope you guys like it ...**

**and for the readers: I present to you another fic. of mine (also in LCDO) PINKY PROMISE :)  
**


	14. Chapter 14  loving you

**Losing You Is the Hardest part of Loving You**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot ;]

Special Thanks to the following: Pepo-chan and Apricot-chan..those readers and reviewers ;]

LOSING YOU IS THE HARDEST PART OF LOVING YOU

"Ryoutaro, I made up my mind." Len said as he sat on the coffee chair near the windows of his office. He could clearly see the landscape and the people from afar. Indeed, at the top of the building he could even see the landmarks and streets of Yokohama.

"I'll try to give what she wants but I don't know if I can love her as much as she loves me. I don't want to hurt anyone." Len said clearly as Ryoutaro scribbled down noisily on the papers. Len could hear the sound of the baby giggling; Kichirou was left to him since Kahoko had to start with her teaching at Seiso again.

"That is not the things she'd ask of you. Kahoko, as long as I know her, she is the woman who wants to see and make her love one happy. She'll let you go if you want to though it would pain her. But Len, don't get opportunities just yet because you know there are lots of suitors out there like-" Ryoutaro was not able to finish when Len cut his lines.

"Like you?" He asked, Ryoutaro stopped doodling on his paper and Len tapped his fingers on the table. Ryoutaro breathed again walking to the refrigerator of Len's house reaching for a bottle of milk.

"Yes, like me. But, if I were you, I wouldn't hurt Kahoko. Once you lose her, that's when you realize how much she means to you." Ryoutaro said hanging up the phone.

'Once you lose her, that's when you realize how much she means to you' these words repeated on my mind. What does she even mean to me? I don't even feel lightest jealousy when Ryoutaro said he'd-court Kahoko..

No. No. No.

Things are getting worse.

"Sir, phone?" My secretary asked me, damn, who could even think of calling a busy person as me?

"Hello?" A girl's voice was the first thing I heard. It was Kahoko's sweet voice. I mean…voice. "Yes, Kahoko?" I sternly asked, "Sorry for disturbing you, but I would like to ask you to fetch some groceries for Kichirou, Ryoutaro is getting late for his meeting with the doctors tonight. Oh, by the way, are you eating home?"

…'home'?

"I am. I'll be there, give me 10 minutes" I hanged up. Wait, did I just say yes?

"What's our dinner?" Len asked as he removed his blazer and walked to the table where he saw Kahoko with Kichirou.

"Spaghetti" Kahoko smiled.

"It feels good now that you're here, with me. With Kichirou. It feels like we are a complete family." Kahoko said serving Len his spaghetti.

Len did not answer. He tasted the meal as Kichirou drank his milk from his bottle being held by his mother. "I remember the taste" He said as Kahoko smiled, "You never ate any spaghetti but mine" She stated…the long-time-fact., "I mean, before you never tasted any meal like that but you have tasted Ayame's..I mean..nevermind. That was long time ago." She laughed with her heart pounding.

"What do you feel about Ryoutaro?" Len suddenly asked. Kahoko was shocked as she looked at him. "We're really close friends. Why have you asked?" Kahoko answered.

"I have been thinking of separation." Len said as Kahoko's smile lasted on her face but her eyes tell every little emotion in her heart. Her poor heart that has been tortured for so many years, the heart which suffered a lot, a heart that never found again love; the heart that never found her path.

"Kahoko, I clearly remember that I was afraid of losing you" He stated,

"And I know in my heart I am still waiting for you to come back. For you to remember"

"I do, Kahoko. I remember you." Kahoko's eyes were focused on the meal that has been prepared.

"No, you remember me as I, myself and me. But not the feelings no, never did you remember the feelings we both shared."

"Kahoko." Len stopped her as she tried to carry herself standing up from the chair's comfort.

"I don't want to hurt you, I want to make things not harder for you."

"I can clearly see that. Len, tell me the reason why you're doing this to me. You break my heart and you make me cry..cry to the extent of killing me.." Kahoko asked smiling, leaning on his chest…crying. He makes her crazy.

Sneak Peek: *authoress' note: since I was away for so so so long, I wanted to give you a very special change of story in this next chapter, ;] hope you look forward for it.

OVER OVER OVER CHAPTER!

SNEAK PEEK:

"Kahoko, tell me that you want to forget Len." Ryoutaro said as he can see a reflection of a blue haired guy.

"I want to get lost. I want to forget him." Kahoko said, "Kiss me, tell me you don't want to be with him anymore" Ryoutaro said as the blue haired guy run faster. Kahoko, facing her back, can't even see his reflection nor his shadows. She was not hearing anyone call her name as Ryoutaro closed her ears with his hands cupping her to a deep, passionate kiss..

And the hero was too late. Len was too late..

"I told you not to hurt her, because once you lose her, that's when you realize how much she means to you…your life, to your person. How much she means to you world."….Ryoutaro looked past Kahoko's eyes….looking at Len.

"Len?" A shocked Kahoko holding onto her lips, holding on the a grasp of a strong arm trying not to fall, holding on to Ryoutaro asked.

"Kahoko…was I too late?"


	15. Chapter 15 things are not what they seem

**Remember**

**Chapter 15** - things are just not what they seem..

* * *

"Kahoko, tell me that you want to forget Len." Ryoutaro said as he can see a reflection of a blue haired guy.

"I want to get lost. I want to forget him." Kahoko said, "Kiss me, tell me you don't want to be with him anymore" Ryoutaro said as the blue haired guy run faster. Kahoko, facing her back, can't even see his reflection nor his shadows. She was not hearing anyone call her name as Ryoutaro closed her ears with his hands cupping her to a deep, passionate kiss..

And the hero was too late. Len was too late..

"I told you not to hurt her, because once you lose her, that's when you realize how much she means to you…your life, to your person. How much she means to you world."….Ryoutaro looked past Kahoko's eyes….looking at Len.

"Len?" A shocked Kahoko holding onto her lips, holding on the a grasp of a strong arm trying not to fall, holding on to Ryoutaro asked.

"Kahoko…was I too late?"

* * *

*gasps* "What a weird dream." Kahoko opened her eyes as she looked beside her, she has been staying in her old house since she have left Len for better. Kichirou beside her made her smile. He is just like an angel, just like is father. Damn, was she just thinking of him again?

She went straight to her bathroom and had a warm and cozy bubble bath to relax her a bit.

It was just so...weird. Ryoutaro is no one but a brother to her, and why do these dreams keep on coming to her? Its so weird.

Kahoko sighed and went on. "It's just a dream" she kept telling her self, kept reminding herself and when she does, she just remember their moments together, before they had Kichirou, before he had the accident.

* * *

"Damn." Len cursed, it's 3:00 in the morning and he's becoming an insomniac for weeks since Kahoko hasn't been in the house.

For these weeks, memories kept on coming. He kept on pulling his hair to sooth hi but it just kept on making him..bald.

He shouted, he cried yet o one comes. he's all alone. it's scary but what could he do? Everyone in the house kept on coming and going?

"Curse the person who made insomnia!" He shouted as he realized, it was not made...yeah, so stupid of him...

"Kahoko..." His voice echoes along the corridors and he was just so pathetic to feel. He was lonely.

He was dumb to think of how scary being alone was. He needs her again...and he'll do what it takes to have her by her side again...just like before, that he remembers now, the way he treated her coldly not knowing he was being changed to a warm, caring guy...She changed him and he remembers. He remembered the days he was in Vienna and the day he hated his father for that...the day he hated himself for saying yes and hating Kahoko for letting him go. Damn those memories.

If only she would come back and if only he could tell her NOW that he remembered, not only memories but the feelings as well. t's all coming back to him.

* * *

"I am arranging a meeting for you and Ms. Kahoko at the Yokohama Bay Sheraton Hotel? At 6?" his ever loyal secretary asked as Len nodded as he sign the papers.

"You have your clothes sir?" He again asked as Le removed his glasses and looked at him.

"I mean, your designer clothes just arrived, new cool clothes. I mean, mind looking at them?" He stuttered at the glaring blue guy.

"Bring them in" He commented as he tapped his desk.

A set of clothes were sent in. it was like he was running a fashion company than instrument company

He tried them all, and something fit him best.

* * *

"Oh, is that so? All right, I am coming..what should i wear?" Kahoko asked as she played with Kichirou.

"I recommend you open your door." Len's secretary said as he played tricks with the lady. They were on the phone yet Kahoko knew she could trust. She opened the door and saw a man in a phone looking at her expression as she looked at the box with a red ribbon on it.

"Sir Tsukimori is praying for you to come." He said as he hanged up. She carried the box and sighed. She has been wanting to move on but it's like he does not want her to. it was unfair though.

* * *

She fixed her hair in curls, she put on light make up. Those kind of mascaras and eye liners...Just like the way she did when he proposed. If he sees, would he remember?

She's not even sure yet she puts effort, she just love him.

She opened the box, it was the dress she's been trying to find.. the dress that she used for the night he proposed. When in seven hells did he find them?

Kichirou was left to Yunoki and Ayano.

Sure, it will be a pretty long night for discussions.

* * *

Note:

:] hi there readers, hope you liked the chapter.

**Special thanks to Apricot and Pepo-chan**

***sneak peek***

"Are you going to discuss the divorce?" She asked, she was stern.

"No, I remember." Len said with a hint of proudness in his voice.

"You always remember the times but you don't remember me..as you wife."

"Kahoko...marry me again."

"I..."

Just like the first chapter, will she say yes? or will this serve as a lesson for her and say no?

...review!


	16. Chapter 16 catch me

**Remember**

**Chapter 16 Catch Me**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything

Special Thanks: Pepo-chan and Apricot- chan. :]

AND to those who read and review! Your reviews completes my day whenever I look at them :3

**

* * *

**

Kahoko sat at the same position she did during his proposal. Her heart throbs like before. No..tonight was different. More love..more nervousness..

More of everything. Just to be with him

"Are you going to discuss the divorce?" She asked, she was stern. Her eyes looked at his. This time, he did not look away. He wanted to savor the feeling of looking at the warm eyes as it heat up his soul.

He shook his head and drank on his wine. "Kahoko"

"Yes?" She asked, she was to sip onto her wine though.

"I am not going to discuss about the divorce."

"Why?" She tried..Oh God she tried being out of her sweet character but she just can't. A twinkle in her eye began to shine just like the twinkle in the eyes of a little girl with her candies and ice cream.

"No, I remember." Len said with a hint of proudness in his voice.

"You always remember the times but you don't remember me..as you wife." Len sighed and held her hand.

"Kahoko...marry me again."

"I..."

She stopped breathing. He stared. His heart pumping faster and slower the same time. He knew he's going to be dead once she says her answer. Cardiac Arrest..thats the way he'd be dying or stroke..

One more time.

He thought, Once more. say yes.

For the last time I would forget you.

Damn it Kahoko..he thought. His eyes were starting to bleed. Bleed tears of love. Damn, he cursed in his mind.

**_Before I fall too fast_**

"I won't marry you"

Everything stopped.

Every second of this phrase made him freeze.

Like of what he was. Damn she got him dying.

She was crying and he knew it. She still loves him, yet she hides. He did not question it. He reached for her real answer, her eyes.

Her eyes were looking onto him, he knew those eyes a year ago. But now, he's not so sure.

He knew he was winning over and he drove her to his house.

He kissed her,

_**Kiss me quick**_

_**But make it last  
So i can see how badly this will hurt me**_

He didn't stop, she didn't part

She knew this would happen, she did let her guard down.

Why? Everybody knows why, because

she knows that he knows everybody knows what she still feels for him stayed the same

"Len" He didn't budge.

He was taking over, because he don't take a no for an answer

She was crying because she knows deep in her, she wanted this but she's hiding it.

"Len.." Her soft breathing signs her lack of breath

She woke up, he was there sitting with his hands on his hair. Leaning on his elbows

She was there, lying

she was there, confused and shocked

She wanted to cry like she always does. Biting her lips never helped nor made sense but now it does

She's scared, she's breathless, and she couldn't help but stare.

She tried not to not let go. he got her all confused, she knows he wouldn't settle for her answer.

She should have known.

She sat up, immediately. swallowing all her pride and got the covers and run to the bathroom,

He won, she knew he won and she knows it was her fault, all of these were all his fault

But she missed him and ...she let her guard down for her own reasons

At the bathroom, her smile and her tears went through the door.

He won but she's playing her game now he's got her.

There's no letting go anymore

* * *

Ryoutaro stood up as he saw Len's car coming.

Windows down and Kahoko was there, with her old dress kept in his house.

He was with Kichirou all night with him all worried and with the toddler crying. And now.,

"How was he?" Kahoko asked, her scent like ever before, cherry blossoms and vanilla all over

"He's crying badly last ight, where were you?" He asked, Minami was with him.

"We-" She was cut off by him..the mighty and wise HIM

"My wife is moving in." He smiled.

Oh they knew she is not but she tried her best to nod

**SNEAK PEEK:**

"Give me 2 months and if you're still unwilling,as you are saying, then you can live on your own. I swear, I won't bother you. Not anymore after the deal"

"You barely give choices."

"It's my first time. SO bite the chance. Live in the house or I'll bother you every single night of your life." Len was being competitive. SO unlike his attitude.

"Deal."

...

"You hired a girl, 22 year old sexy and good looking secretary for your office where you go monday to friday just to replace your silver haired dude who will work in the house?"

"Why..are you jealous?"

..."No., I am NOT." Poor Kahoko keeping it all to herself. What an evil plan it is...Len Tsukimori.

* * *

REVIEW!

I was like...ok., this chapter didnt quite suited the one i was imagining (that's so saddening) but., I guess this is a turn to make another love story for the couple

What do you think? REVIEW for some..insights? :]

I really need them now. ..

anyway, I have the 'original' chapter plan so if you didn't like this chapter I may change it to please you. So there :D please DO review, I need an answer so i can clear up my mind

:*

Disclaimer: Catch me-Dem Lovato; the inspiration for this chapter :]

Love you readers and reviewers :D

For some insights, please message me YANA ANO BAKA '-'

OR review, if you want just send me a private message :D


	17. Chapter 17 Jealousy and A Baby

**Remember**

**Chapter 17 Jealousy and A Baby**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything

Special Thanks: Pepo-chan and Apricot- chan. :]

AND to those who read and review! Your reviews completes my day whenever I look at them :3

**

* * *

**

After the dilemma of repacking her stuff and putting it back to Len's house, it was her time to join her little Kichirou in his sleep. She then first took her shower and dried herself up. Kicirou was crying.

Now she failed to join her little angel in his sleep. She nuzzled her nose agains his as he chuckled but later on cried again. Was something wrong with her baby today? Singing him a lullaby did work for a little toddler. His thin blue hair was being caressed softly by his mother when Len walked in his room. Everything was clean and so was she newly dressed into her pajama and her usual shirt.

"I heard him cry, was something wrong?" He asked, she shrugged her shoulders in a sign that she as well is confused why her child was throwing tantrums.

He walked closer as Hino adjusted her back on the bed headings. "Would you try holding him?" She asked as he hesitated, yet she persuaded.

"He might wake up." his concerned voice lighten up her smile, "Come on, sometimes a father has to carry his own son" She smiled and handed him their little child.

Kichirou moved but didn't cry, his open eyes made Len take him more carefully. Finally, the toddler was transferred to his hands.

Hino looked at his expression as Kichirou reach for his fingers. Len smiled as he kneeled on their bed for balance. Hino played the usual routine, her pick-a-boo for the baby whom laughed endlessly,

Kichirou looked at his father, trying to hold up on his nose, his eyes and his lips.

The little infant played puzzle game, he was trying to puzzle all Len's emotion showed in his face. Trying to copy all but fails to just laugh as he made faces. The door bell was rang two times. Hino proceeded to get it.

It was Len's parents, still enormously pretty creatures. She let them in with sign of politeness as Len went down with his child on his arms, the baby was peeking by his shoulders.

It made his mother smile and his father chuckle. "Can I hold this little baby?" She asked as Len nodded.

The grandparents were happy and were having their coffee as Hino sat beside Len.

"So, how was his memories? Are there improvements?" His mother asked as Len look at Hino. "I remember, but not the times during the days I was n Vienna" He replied.

Kichirou again threw tantrums by crying and trying to throw his arms at Len making all of them think the chid only wanted either of his parents to carry him.

"I think we should be going now. How about dinner at our place?" Mr. Tsukimori asked as his wife nodded. "yeah, it would be great and please do bring Kichirou." Mrs. Tsukimori added as Hino smiled.

"That would be wonderful." Len commented as they left the house bidding goodbye to the baby.

After conditioning the baby after Kahoko fed him, it was her turn to rest, oh just when he, the mighty man on her life went in.

"Hey" She said as he walked towards her direction. Kichirou was sleeping on her arm so she tried not to move because it would probably wake the little boy.

"I remember, when I found out you were nowhere to be found. I never thought of Kichirou until I was positive you were alive. I never even had the joy touching my stomach and feeling him kick because all I did was cry" Hino blurted out as she smiled at him trying to narrate all the bad things that happened to her when he was not around.

"You were weak enough to be left by me." He smirked crawling into the bed trying to had a nap.

It was almost afternoon when the little blue haired guy woke them up with his small hands. He touched Hino's eyes and Len's nose. He sure could crawl in his early age, it made Hino feel...feel so strange. Her baby is actually growing, and she didn't even notice so much.

"Len, well, let's get ready now for the dinner" She smiled as Kichirou once again was fed as she walked to her closet holding the bouncing little boy in her arms.

"You hired a woman, a sexy woman to be your office secretary in your company where you work 5/7 10/24?" She asked surprised as the silver haired secretary known as Zero Hyuga move his things in the house where Len hired him to be his secretary.

"And him in the house?" She asked, she was not bothered by the staying of Zero in the house because he'd be much help when they aren't around but, the blonde Ino Syusuke? She may not be able to trust

"Come on..are you jealous?" Len asked as Kichirou played with his mother's fingers.

"No, I am NOT jealous" She stated, 'Come on, Len..You're becoming the demon of my life.' she thought as she went back to their room.

"Hi, I am Ino Syusuke, nice to meet you..Ma'am" Syusuke smiled and bowed with her white wedge shoes on and black and white vertical striped dress on. She looked formal but hard to trust.

Hino smiled, Kichirou was looking at the new secretary. Len knew it and Hino did the same.

Days passed by and Len was busier than usual and these made her feel...so

so, well? Jealous.

...

"Oh, Hino. You're dressed?" Len asked as he look at her light pink dress and her little bow by her hair.

"Yeah, uhm, now you said it. How about we, I mean Kichirou and I go with you to your office?" She asked, oh what an evil plan.

"Why? Do you have to?" he asked as she smiled widely.

"Since you gave me 2 months, well?" Her sheepish smile made the little baby laugh.

"Come on, I am glad to help you out"

.."Fine" He said as he got his blue blazer and went out the room.

After few seconds, Hino with baby in her arms jumped and danced, "We're going with daddy!" She whispered loudly and it made the baby laugh hard.

"I am gonna break that secretary's neck out of her" She thought evilly as she laughed.

"Now daddy can't flirt while mommy's around" She laughed again, going out the room and in the car.

* * *

SNEAKPEEK:

"Come on, don't you just want to agree that well..we go on to another honeymoon since we only have one and a half month" Len asked as Hino's eyes widened again.

Len was going far off the bounds and she's beginning to feel that somewhat this thing, this bad blue haired guy is ripping her heart off by making her real nervous.

GULP.

"Why not?" Oh, poor Kahoko..just didn't want to lose his game,

* * *

**Authoress' note: ** Hope you like it :] Please continue being my saviors when I feel down (you make me happy with the reviews :D)

I will most likely to update on Tuesday but if not..please do expect it would be next week :D hihi, card giving on Friday! PLEASE do pray for my grades so I won't have to receive another sermon from my parents .. PLEASE


	18. Chapter 18 The last string

**Remember**

**Chapter 18 The Last String**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything

Special Thanks: Pepo-chan and Apricot- chan. :]

AND to those who read and review! Your reviews completes my day whenever I look at them :3

**

* * *

**

_So, I guess this is the end. Thank you. For always being there for me._

_Thank you._

* * *

"Kahoko." Len mumbled for the nth time of the day.

"You know, you have to run. You can be late, but late is better than never. Len, as a friend and not as a secretary." The grey haired guy said.

"What the..." Len startled but rose up from his seat.

"I know what to do." Len said in his usual stoic voice.

..

Len ran, as fast as he could.

As if he was running from death. He never could care less.

Even if he trip, and everybody would laugh at him, won't matter.

Not now.

Not never.

Not this very moment.

...

Kahoko deepen her breathing, was she making the right choice?

After their honey-moon, they knew it was the end. The end of the 2 month relationship.

Damn, she never really wanted to leave.

She stared at the plane tickets she had on her hands and counted 1-10.

She planned that if something happens in her counting, she'd stop and come back to Len.

TO him..

Back Home.

...

She tapped her fingers, it was no use. Kichirou has drifted to a sweet sleep.

1.

2.

Everything wanted to fall apart but something kept on making them afloat

"Please. Please. Please"

3

"Please, let me be on time." Len prayed to the gods he never believed in. But let himself pray, just for this moment.

* * *

_"So this is it ne?" Kahoko asked, she swallowed. Len was looking right inside her eyes, the windows of her beautiful soul_

_"I don't know." he confessed, the moonlight were on them, indeed..on him._

_"Len, tell me." Kahoko pleaded as her eyes began to release her feelings._

_"Kahoko."_

* * *

4..

"DAMN TRAFFIC!'' Len cursed and opened his brand new BMW's door. The sun was frying him and his heart won't just let himself calm down.

He took off his jacket and left the car.

Who $#%^&*()*^%$ would take the car..it's his. As long as he gets back to Kahoko.

5...

She was catching her breath. Kahoko was counting...

6...

'It's no use. No one is coming.'

7...

...

"Sir, no passports not allowed." The guard told him, he glared at the white tall guy as his sweat roll on to his face.

"Emergency, Len Tsukimori." He said, again with no heart

The manager went to him and heard his name..

"Please enter." The manager bowed, Len ran. He'd thank him later but now...

he'd have to say sorry.

* * *

_He didn't utter a word._

_He wasn't sure himself._

_He knew it was not enough, no. He was just afraid._

_So she thanked him._

_She packed her things up and left._

_He was a little boy and he was shaking. He again, was left._

_because he was a coward._

_because he didn't do anything._

_He was afraid._

_Afraid to know she was testing him_

_Testing him and wanted to let go._

_To let go because? maybe because she too was afraid,_

_So both were stupid. For fighting a love without faith._

* * *

8...

The people were crowding, her flight time was minutes away.

She looked at the packaged bags, she is going to find her way in Paris. Great. Paris.

Kahoko was carrying the baby in her arms. His child

His blood together with hers.

Their child

The fruit of their love

9

She swallowed, how she wanted to manipulate herself and change the plan of her game...adding 10 more counts.

but no, if it was meant to be then it should happen.

* * *

10

* * *

"KAHOKO!" He shouted, everyone looked. As if he was losing his mind.

Kahoko knew she heard his voice.

He was shouting her name.

Was she stupid to think he would cry out her name in public?

Len Tsukimori?

She shook her head.

She was stupid.

She knew that very well, but to be crazy? She never heard about that part.

* * *

"KAHOKO!" He shouted again,

She swallowed and looked around her. Getting the baby and a hand carry bag.

'Great, I need to get a doctor.' she told herself walking to the stewardess who was showing which way she should go

...

"KAHOKO TSUKIMORI DON'T YOU DARE MOVE" He shouted, he was holding his knees with his hands, he was panting. Hi sweat were all over his face, oh how he hated the feeling

His polo was wet, indeed.

He swallowed.

10. She repeated.

She looked around.

"Don't leave." he silently said

The people were looking, he gulped. Great

Just great

"Why?" She tested him

"Because, I am not allowing you to go."

"Why?" She asked again, they could hear the people murmur

"Everyone!" He called, Kahoko was stunned. She never knew he could be thick-faced sometimes.

"L-L-Len." She whispered

People were looking at them, murmuring.

They knew the couple and it was a controversy

"Everyone, "He repeated, "Would you let her go away and leave me realizing how much I.." He stopped, panting.

"No No No No No No" The murmurs were loud.

"Wait" She tried to stop them, it was much to handle

"When you what?" She asked, she knew it was the end. He would not say it out loud.

"When you what Len?" She asked, she wanted to cry out loud.

_'say you love me' _

"WHEN I REALIZE THAT I WAS A FOOL. WHEN I REALIZE...that, a man like me isn't fit for you. Because...I am scared but I can't help myself from.." He stopped, it hanged the listeners as she looked back again, going into the path going to the plane.

'Kahoko Tsukimori. flight xxxxx'

...

"I can't help myself from...loving you." He whispered, it made her smile,

made her cry even more.

"I didn't hear you." She said, smiling.

Kahoko looked back.

He deeply breathed.

He walked huskily near her.

"What? you heard me." He looked at her like it was unfair for him

"I didn't hear you." Kahoko said, he was sure she did.

People were stopping to hear it, all of them

"I LOVE YOU" He said, he wanted to hide his face but didn't

Let the world know he wasn't afraid to put his name on the news paper with a sign: 'Len Tsukimori, horny guy?'

He mentally wanted to laugh with the thought..

The murmurs were making her blush.

"Don't leave." They said, "Don't leave me..." He then said to her.

"Promise, I won't anymore." She said closing her eyes with tears welcoming his sight.

"God, thank you." He smiled, "God, you made them see my other side." He looked at her and she laughed.

"Great,my stuff are in the plane." She laughed as he looked at her sheepishly

..

...

* * *

"So, that was it? You didn't leave daddy?" The 5 year old Kichirou asked as Kahoko nodded. "I am confused." He crossed his arms and looked at his father who was looking back at him

"What part of the story were you confused?" The older version of Tsukmori asked, "About everything. You kept on leaving each other." He said again as the couples looked at each other.

"Yeah, I kept on wondering. We kept on leaving each other." Kahoko stared at him dumbly.

"How in earth would I know the answers to your questions? All I know, it ended great. Our story so far is going great." Len said having sipped his coffee and smirking at the little boy who then had his soles on the ground and played the piano flawlessly in their living room.

* * *

**this is the last chapter**

**Sorry if it didn't go well as you thought it would.**

**But i hope you enjoy :] i love you all.**

**kisses and hugs. hope the ending satisfied all of you. thank you to Apricot-chan and Peopo-chan..for being there for me and specially too, to the readers and reviewers I LOVE YOU GUYS and I will miss you :)**

**wanna hear you again say something, just for this last chapter i wish ;]**


End file.
